My Strength and Weakness
by knosms3
Summary: "Trick how do you know her? Who is this?" "Bo, this is Lilith Meridiana. Your sister." What happens when Bo's world is turned upside down by daddy problems and a baby sister? Valkubus (obviously), some Dyson/Kenzi action thrown in the mix too. Rated M for language and a little content. My first fanfic so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Two things: one, this is my first fanfic, and two, I have respect for Lauren, so I'm trying not to make her too evil-sounding. But doccubus is banned from this story, sorry, valkubus only. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

All that was, was the breathing. It was the only thing that was. Breathe was all that she heard. In and out, inhale, exhale, mechanical and in control of her whole body. The breathing sounded raspy and thick, as if labored by sickness. It came in short spans, like a great deal of effort was being expended just to force the simple task. It was all she had. It was her life-force, and she focused on this. She had to keep breathing, it was all she had. She had to keep breathing.

* * *

Light shone down on the specimen in front of the doctor. Shadows danced around the room as she moved around the table. Tools and other machinery sat waiting around the dim room, currently unused. But by the time she was done with this specimen, they would all have to be put to use.

The table was cold and metal, and a girl was laying face-up in the center. Heavy, wet breaths came from her open mouth, and her chest heaved up and down.

The doctor was surprised and impressed she had made it through another one of her tests with only a collapsed lung. She showed great progress and resilience and she felt a surge of determination to keep this one alive.

The doctor took a syringe from the tray on a small stool next to the table, and rolled the girl onto her stomach. Her limp body complied, allowing the doctor to see the skin on the back of her neck. She inserted the tip expertly into the girls spinal cord, taking some fluid. She then took a new syringe and turned the girls arm, exposing the already bruised skin from past extractions. She took a small amount of blood, and transferred each fluid into it's own test tube.

With the tubes in hand, the doctor walked over to a desk adjacent to the only door. A microscope and a clipboard full of papers were sitting on the desk, and the doctor prepared two slides for each fluid.

Sliding the first into place, she sat down. She turned on her voice recorder, and started to document her findings.

"Dr. Lauren Lewis, experiment 124, extraction 27. Spinal fluid."

She looked at the cells through the microscope.

"Cells appear to be experiencing no irregular patterns or mutations. Cellular state stable and reproduction rate normal."

She slid the slide out of the microscope, and set the second in place.

"experiment 124, extraction 28. Sanguine fluid," she said as she adjusted the lenses.

Looking down into the scope, she was shocked at what she found.

"Cells experiencing major shift in growth rate, expanding not only number but in size. Heightened mitosis rate to help revive the lung. Extraordinary rate pattern!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Too engulfed in her work, the doctor didn't notice the rising tempo of beeps on the heart monitor, or the noises increased my the girl gasping behind her.

"Hey doc, bet you thought I couldn't make it through that one. But let me tell you, this bitch is resilient."

Lauren jumped then smiled as she turned to see the teen staring intently at her from her position on the table.

"Yes, yes you are. You never seem to cease to amaze me...or to remind me of her." She said the last sentence quietly, causing the girl to raise her eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get you to sleep," Lauren said quickly, angry her emotions had slipped into her work.

She inserted a clear fluid into the girls arm. Before slipping into unconsciousness, the teen gave her a long, doubting glance before fadin into sleep.

The doctore signaled the guards outside the door to come take the sleeping girl back to her room. She packed away her things from the desk, cursing under her breath at the comment she had made to the girl.

This is a job, Lauren thought, I have no time to get attached to anything. I have responsibilities to tend to, and experiments to conduct. It is my duty.

She tucked away the last paper as-a-matter-of-factly and headed out the door without taking a backwards glance.

This was only a job.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this, new chapters coming soon. Reviews would be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dammit!"

Dyson's hand slammed down, making a loud noise and causing heads to turn his way.

"Looks like Bo's pet beat you yet again wolfman," Tamsin chuckled.

Dyson ran a hand through his hair as he and the Valkyrie watched Kenzi while she did her signature victory dance around one of the Dal's pool tables.

"Time to pay up D-man," Kenzi said triumphantly, getting back from her escapade around the table.

"How do I know your not hustling me?" He said, trying to stall out of forking over his money.

"Because honey, if I was hustling you, you bet your sweet ass your whole wallet plus the clothes on your back would be gone already. And if we would've played MY rules, I think you'd be handing me the lease to your apartment right about now," Kenzi smiled sneakily.

"I'm pretty sure your rules include vodka shots, a short man, and 2 pounds of butter, so I think he'd rather not."

Bo had snuck up behind all of them while Kenzi was dancing, and placed her hands on Tamsin's shoulders, leaning into her back. All of them were stunned at first because she came out of nowhere, but Tamsin was caught off guard the most.

_Dammit. How does she do that_? Tamsin thought angrily, as the sound of Bo's voice had made her insides melt immediately.

"Hi Tamsin," Bo said seductively, noticing how off-put she was.

The succubus was wearing tight fitting jeans (in which Tamsin very much wanted to explore) and her hair in a high ponytail. Her appearance just made the Valkyrie's knees weak.

Tamsin shrugged out of Bo's grip, not wanting to be this close.

"Thanks, but no thanks succubabe." she crossed her arms and glared Bo down as the woman, unfazed by Tamsin's coldness, strutted over to where Dyson and Kenzi were standing.

"So what's up guys?"

"Oh nothing," Kenzi said slyly, "Just wondering when ol' Dyson here is gonna-"

She was cut off by the sound of both Tamsin and Dyson's phones going off. They each answered, Dyson talking heatedly, while Tamsin used her indifferent and chilly voice to get right to the point, cutting off most of which the person on the other end was trying to tell her.

"I'll be right there."

"Its not even worth my time, but fine. I'll get to it."

Both officers hung up, Dyson setting his phone on the table, while Tamsin shoved hers in her back pocket.

"Tamsin, you got this one?" Dyson turned and asked his partner.

"Why, wolf too scared to go into the woods at night?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, i'm already up to my neck in paperwork," he said patiently, "and besides, I feel a certain someone else would be better fit to come with you."

They both looked at Bo, Dyson with laughter playing in his eyes, and Tamsin's filled with hatred and a little bit of fear, which she hoped the succubus wouldn't notice.

Tamsin sighed heavily. "Come on Bo. Time to catch another evil freak of nature."

"What exactly are we going after?" Bo asked hesitantly.

A smile danced on Tamsin's lips.

"You'll see."

* * *

The pair stopped at the station to pick up the files for Bo to read on their way there.

It was silent in Tamsin's truck, and Tamsin liked it that way. The more Bo stayed silent, the easier it was to pretend she wasn't there.

"So where are we headed?" Bo asked, flipping the pages in the file.

_Well, there goes the silence. Great_, Tamsin thought miserably. Now it was impossible to keep her mind off of her.

"We're going to a campground."

"...Care to elaborate Tamsin?"

Just the sound of Bo speaking her name caused the Valkyrie's heart to jump.

She glanced at Bo, who was staring at her intensely from her spot in the passenger seat.

"Do you mind not trying to stare into my soul while I drive?" Tamsin asked, irritated.

"Oh, so you have one now?"

Tamsin shook her head and gave a small chuckle.

"Ouch. But the campgrounds are about another 15 minutes away, and I don't think you want to walk the rest of the way there."

Bo threw her hands up and went back to reading the file. The Valkyrie was absolutely impossible. _Its annoying_, Bo thought, _but kind of hot_. She liked a challenge.

The file contained various pictures of half-dead bodies, all in the woods they were heading to. They had stereotypical camping clothes on, but no pack or supplies with them to point to getting lost while hiking. The people were all different, with dissimilar ages and looks, but they all looked like they were in a coma. There was no blood spilled, no signs on struggle, no injuries, except that they looked drained.

Bo connected all the dots. It was similar to things she had done, similar to the feedings she had experienced when she was learning control.

"We're dealing with another succubus?" Bo said incredulously, breaking the silence yet again.

"That's right succulette. It's time to face your own kind. But don't worry, I think I can take her for you."

She ignored the comment Tamsin made, as she was deep in thought. Bo knew that it wasn't rare to see another succubus around, but she hadn't seen another in a really long time, and it excited yet terrified her.

Reveling in her own conscious, she almost missed what Tamsin was saying to her.

"We've had our eyes on the campground for a while now, an there's a pattern. They guess another feeding is going to happen tonight, so we're the big bad cops who are gonna stop it. Well, at least I'm the big bad cop," Tamsin half smiled and glanced her way.

"Bo? Earth to succubus..." Tamsin said when the other woman didn't answer.

"What? Yeah, you're a badass cop, already got it," Bo said, still enveloped in her reading and not realizing what she said.

Tamsin turned her head to Bo, then turned her eyes back to the road while giving a short sideways nod.

_She secretly thinks I'm a badass_, Tamsin thought with a surge of self-confidence. _That's new_.

Tamsin only had a few moments to relish the feeling, as they arrived at the campgrounds a few minutes later.

"Alright," Bo said, getting out of the truck, "Where do we start."

"I'm not a genius, but based on my observations, it looks like we have a nice walk in the woods," Tamsin said sarcastically.

"Haha," said Bo dryly and looked around. "Do we even have flashlights?"

Tamsin mentally kicked herself for forgetting the most important part to seeking out the foreign fae in the dark.

"That we do not, but the moon's out and it seems bright enough."

It was true, as the full moon shone a steady glow, lighting the trees deeper into the forest. Tamsin had parked a little ways away from the actual entrance to the camps, so they wouldn't be seen.

"Crap," Tamsin said suddenly, severing the quiet,"Where's my phone..."

She turned to go back to the truck to look, but Bo placed her hands on Tamsin's shoulders for the second time that day.

She had remembered where the detective had put her phone, and formed a devious plan in her head to tease the blonde.

From her position in front of her, Bo removed some of the space between them, and moved her hands down Tamsin's arms onto her waist. Painfully slow, her hands worked their way to Tamsin's ass, each hand on either side. She grabbed slightly, and Tamsin gasped quietly at the sensation, her eyes fluttering.

Bo laughed silently, looking the Valkyrie up and down. With her jaw slightly agape, breathing impaired, and her eyes shut tightly, she was in Bo's control. Tamsin knew she was a goner if those hands kept continuing what they were doing.

Figuring it was time to end this little torture session because they still were technically on a case, Bo pulled out the woman's phone from one of the back pockets, her other hand sliding up to Tamsin's hip.

"Here you go," Bo said, holding the phone in front of her but not breaking the contact or closeness, "Found it."

Tamsin cleared her throat and stepped away awkwardly, getting her mind together enough to grab the phone and gruffly say, "Thanks. Now let's get a move on."

"Sure thing," Bo said cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.

As the brunette angled away from her, the detective took a moment to fully collect herself again. She had been totally shut off to the entire world when Bo was touching her, and nothing else was there except them. It scared the hell out of her that the woman was able to pull out her weak side and expose what should be kept locked away.

She had major feelings for Bo, and it seemed like it was mutual, but she just couldn't give herself away that easily, not yet. Not after all she went through.

Still recovering from the contact from before, but her acid-like mind returning, Tamsin walked ahead of Bo, stopped, and motioned to the tree line beside her with an over-exaggerated hand gesture.

"After you," Tamsin said, her voice dripping with faux politeness.

"Well aren't you kind." Bo scrunched up her nose at the Valkyrie, with her eyes squinted as she passed the detective.

_So fucking adorable_. Tamsin allowed herself only to think this final thought, and the pair started into the trees.

Shadows were cast across every surface as the walked, eerily dancing onto every leaf and rock. The crunching noises their feet made seemed amplified by 10 times as they made their way through the brush.

Bo didn't like the feeling of the forest, and she shivered. Tamsin could also tell something was off about the woods, and she immediately raised her hand close to her gun, her brain going on standby, waiting for the signal to turn on the Valkyrie inside her.

The women continued deeper, scouting out the territory in front of them. The dim lighting and creepy atmosphere heightened both of the fae's senses.

Suddenly, there was a shuffling on the right side of them, and Tamsin, as if on command, took her gun out of it's holster.

They walked toward the noises, now hearing someone moaning softly, Tamsin with her gun and Bo with a small, aerodynamic knife that appeared in her hand.

They rounded a large tree, and across a small ravine, stood a sight all too familiar to Bo.

* * *

**Hope this chapter made up for the last one! Reviews are great!**


	3. Chapter 3

The breathing was all she heard again. But this time instead of sickly, it was muffled and pushed back into her face each time she exhaled, as if she were trapped in a closed space. She couldn't move her arms or legs, and she felt straps boring into the skin on her wrists and ankles. It was dark, and she could feel herself being moved.

Suddenly, the smooth forward movement stopped, and she was dumped from her upright position, light streaming through a small space that grew wider, the restraints falling off and leaving her stumbling onto her knees. She was temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight, used to the dank lighting in her cell and the rooms. She was still under a little sedation and her head reeled. There were shapes in front of her, but quickly moving away. Her vision was blurred and everything lurched forward, the side of her head hitting the grass, making a thump.

She awoke what she guessed was a few minutes later. It was still bright out, and the heat of the day stifled her. Stumbling to her feet, the girl gathered her surroundings. She was in a wooded area, with fields of tall grass to her left and deeper forest to her right. She was alone and crouched slightly, on the defense. She had no idea was was going on or how she had gotten there. The shapes flitted back into her mind, but thinking harder made her head pound. She grasped her forehead, trying to stop the pain.

A voice over a microphone ripped through the silence, explaining her dilemma.

A deep and disfigured voice echoed, "I know you haven't fed for awhile. So go on, I've put some nice food out for you," it chuckled grimly. "Now you just have to find it."

At that, she heard a whoosh of released air, and she sensed something near. Turning her head, she saw a woman appear from the earth, looking around and spotted the girl. She sprinted from the raised platform from an underground cave, the doors shutting from beneath where she was standing a moment before.

The girl's stomach rumbled loudly, feeling the effects of having a perfectly good snack practically handed to her and being that she was famished, having not fed in over a week. Without her consent, her legs moved slowly at first, working their way into a fast jog as she tracked whoever had ran into the woods before her. Her legs churned faster and faster, her instincts taking over. She smelled the fae ahead of her, full of fear. She caught sight of her, and her own speed reached a full sprint now.

When she was few yards away, so close to getting her, the other woman turned around to face her and bared a set of nasty looking fangs.

"You stay away from me!" She hissed, but her voice wavered, reflecting the terror in her mind. "I won't hesitate to kill you!"

The teen had ducked behind a tree when the woman turned around to her. She peeked out from her hiding spot, staring intensely at her. The woman nervously flicked her head around every few seconds, trying to assess where her attacker was. Spinning in circles, she tried to smell out the younger fae, her heart dropping when she couldn't get a scent.

The girl could practically felt the fear radiating off the other woman. She wasn't going to enjoy feeding off such a scared creature, especially since they were in the same boat. But she was ravenous.

Her hunger finally peaked and sent her over the edge, her thoughts leaving her completely. She stepped from behind her tree, causing the other fae to turn around. She could feel her eyes burning blue, and the woman stared at her in pure horror, knowing there was no way her weakened body was going to handle the stress of another fight.

She tried to run anyways, but the girl caught up to her easily, throwing her face first onto the ground. The woman scrambled onto her back, her hands shuffling against the forest floor, trying to put some distance between her and the girl.

The teen grabbed her by the shoulders, towering over the fallen older fae, and lifted her above her own head and shoved her against a tree. Putting her hands on her neck, she leaned her head into the woman and laughed, savoring the terrified look on her prey's face.

Opening her mouth, she sucked the woman's chi without having to even touch their lips together. She quickly drained her (as she had very little life in her to begin with), and the body went limp in her arms. Letting it fall to the ground, the girl stepped back from her work. Her hunger subsided for now, she got her own mind back from the monster inside of her. Kneeling on the ground in front of the dead woman, tears streamed down her face.

"What have I done," she whispered quietly. They had made her kill again. She had told herself before that she wouldn't do it again. But she had. She felt evil, and it messed with her conscious.

A wave of vertigo hitting her forcefully caused her to collapse to the ground. Her head lolled sideways, her hands skewed out to the sides of her head. That was where the guards had found her, and brought her back to the doctor.

-

Lauren had been amazed at the primal instinct the girl showed when starving. She wasn't proud of the test she had put the girl through, but the raw energy expended by her powerful legs and arms had astonished the doctor. The teen's body rippled with hidden muscles and her brain was very developed, expressing expert knowledge on all things hunt, making her the ideal predator. She was smart, cunning, resourceful, and extremely lethal.

The girl was set before her onto the table, finally awake. She was exhausted, and the chase had made her more tired than energized.

Lauren checked the girls vitals, and took another small amount of blood, putting it in a tube on her desk for later. Keeping her recorder in her hand, the doctor make her way around the table, observing the girl and speaking into the device. "Dr, Lauren Lewis, experiment-"

"This experiment has a name you know." The girl interrupted her thoughts, peeved that the woman kept calling her that. She was still faintly panting from what her meal had put her through, even after she passed out.

Lauren smiled at her calmly. "I know, but I try to keep a polite and distant relationship with my patients."

The teen saw straight through the doctor, a thought entering her head, and decided to push further.

"Who is she?" she asked bluntly.

"What?" the doctor asked, truly not understanding. She gave the girl a surprised double-take, and looked up from her work. "What do you mean?"

"The woman you talk about so much. I can hear you under your breath, and don't deny it! Your not that sneaky Dr. Lewis."

Lauren chuckled and looked down. "No, that I am not. But I can tell you this: I hope you never have to meet her," she uttered, pained that she was pushed to this thought.

With that, she walked to the table, inserting the sleeping fluid into the girl's arm and went back to her work.

But before slipping into darkness yet again, the girl slightly raised her head to take a long look at the door across from the metal table. It was ordinary, wooden and a standard thickness. If she just had her strength back, she knew it would be easy to kick it down. There were guards on the outside, but she could take them. That's why they kept her sedated most of the time, and she knew it.

One of these days, she thought. When she's least expecting, I'm out of here. They can't hold me forever.

The teen at last shut her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, her head dropping onto the cold metal.

* * *

Her touches elicited many different noises from the human boy, and she liked him under her control. She was the dominant one tonight. It wasn't hard to lure him into the woods with her, he had been camping with his family and was looking for a way out for awhile.

Earlier that day, she had been talking to him as he fished in one of the streams nearby. Every so often she would laugh and place a hand his arm, sending ripples of persuasion through his toned muscles. Later that night, she had snuck to his tent, opened the zipper quietly and straddled him in his sleep. She kissed his neck and he awoke sleepily, seeing the girl on top of him. Immediately, she grabbed his hand and lead him deeper into the forest. He had a goofy smile on his face the whole time, like he knew he had won a huge prize.

Which he sort of did, the girl thought cleverly.

She had set up a small camp near the edge of a narrow ravine, in a clearing of grass. The camp was well hidden, concealed by brush and trees, away from any prying eyes. She had been living there for the past couple of weeks after she escaped the facility, making trips into town for supplies, and showers, every so often.

There was a tent on the edge of the brush line farther away from the ravine, food in a cooler, and a blanket spread out seductively in a clear spot of ground in front of the tent, all of these which she had stolen from a nearby sporting goods store. There were no lanterns or a fire, as she couldn't risk anyone seeing her while feeding.

She had been feeding in these same woods since she had gotten away, each time feeding of a person until they were in at least a coma or half dead. But she had held off her feeding for the past week, hoping she could learn a little control. But it failed, and she could feel her body craving the release that came with every time she drained someone. She was going to do just that to the poor, unsuspecting boy. A tinge of doubt and resent twanged through her, but she ignored it, choosing to let her guilt come back to her full-force later.

As they neared the clearing, he had spun her around to face him and kissed her. She tried to decline at first, because she was the one to usually initiate the making out. But she decided against it, walking backwards and still holding the kiss, so she was again leading him into the camp.

She was taking her time with the boy, running her hands underneath his shirt, sending pulsing waves of pleasure through her fingertips and to his abs.

He moaned again, crushing his lips against hers, and she backed him into a nearby tree. She was going to enjoy taking his virginity and his chi. There was no one there to restrain her, and she wasn't going to hold back this time. But she loved the tease of it all, and continued the heated foreplay.

They moved to the blanket, and she stripped the boy of his shirt. Topping him, she moved her hands to her own shirt. Removing it swiftly, she lowered herself to kiss him again. She couldn't continue like this for much longer, as her teasing was making her own hunger spike higher and higher. Taking his face into her hands, she sucked out a long strand of chi, leaving him a little stunned but still aroused. She stopped and smiled at him. Kissing him again, she went back for more, pulling stronger this time, when she heard a gun cock and someone move into the clearing with them.

A cold voice said,

"Freeze. You have the right to lay off the sex and come with me. With your shirt on."

Angrily, the girl looked up, expecting a wimpy human cop, but instead stared down the barrel of a gun held by a very hot, very pissed looking blonde woman.

* * *

**I hope you like this one, I'm trying to upload a chapter each day. The real story line is coming soon, but the flashbacks with Lauren and the tests will continue. Reviews are amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is probably not going to be one of my best. It's an important one, but I had absolutely no inspiration on it whatsoever. I'm pressuring myself to pump out chapters, but I think I'm going to take a short break from writing to get my flow back. This chapter everyday thing isn't going to work out I think...**

* * *

As they rounded the tree, Bo watched the scene unfold. A teenage girl was positioned on top of a boy, both topless, and she was sucking his chi like it was nothing. His aura burned hot, but was decreasing steadily. Her body was craving the energy, and Bo knew all too well what that felt like. The feeling of the hunt takes over, and it was like power and poison running through the veins at the same time. Her mind flashed back to the times she had killed the people she fed off of, back to days where she didn't know control or what it was like to truly love someone. The teen had a glint of guilt in her eyes as she looked down at the boys fading expressions. Bo had pity in her heart for her, even though she was supposed to capture her for the things she had done, similar to actions Bo had done in her past.

But before she could truly revel in her emotions, the detective readied her weapon and pointed it to the other succubus.

* * *

Tamsin was glaring down at the girl before her, gun ready. Her unwavering glare was met with an equally icy one. The girl was still straddling the boy, who was really confused at what was going on. She smirked at Tamsin. "What can I do for you officer?"

"It's time we have a little chat," Tamsin said placidly, "But I think it's best for you to leave." She turned and spoke directly to the boy, her face morphing into it's skeletor form.

"Your family is missing you. You need to go back to your camp and forget this conversation we're having ever happened. This little slut-cation is over." His face flashed from confusion to anger to doubt. He pushed the girl off of him, and she landed on the ground with a huff. He grabbed his shirt and ran off into the woods, ruining the girl's plans for him.

"Wow, never saw a succubus get cock-blocked before," Tamsin chuckled, "Now get your clothes on. We're taking you in." She advanced to her, closing space so she could cuff her.

Kneeling, the girl laughed to herself. "You know I've been through worse shit in this past month than a crazy cop and her sidekick acting like my mom and ruining my feed. Never mess with a succubus' food honey." With that, she stood quickly and punched Tamsin's jaw, then sprinting into the trees.

"Fuck," Tamsin said, rubbing the spot tenderly, and ran after the girl.

Bo followed suit, and the chase was on. She was pissed the teen had the audacity to possibly mess up Tamsin's beautiful features. Weaving in and out of the trees, the girl was gaining momentum and increasing the distance between her and the two women. Tamsin panted, hating how she had been so over-confident as to let the girl have a chance to get away. It was Cop 101: Never let the suspect out-smart you.

"Well, guess you shouldn't have actually announced you were going to arrest her," Bo said, now ticked at Tamsin for making her have to run.

"Shut up. That little bitch is going down."

Picking up speed, Tamsin raced ahead to catch up to the girl. She had to admit, the succubus was pretty fast. She dodged branches with ease, and chose her footing carefully even while running. But Tamsin had lived many lifetimes, unlike the fae trying to evade her. She sensed the trail they were taking curved, and banked to her right to cut her off. She skirted around trees until she was directly in the path of the oncoming teen. They collided, both knocked off their feet. Tamsin rebounded, jumping onto the fallen girl's back and placing hand-cuffs on her wrists. The detective's nose was bleeding freely, and her ankle was twisted the wrong direction during the impact.

"Nice try succubus, but I always win," Tamsin sneered. "Let's go."

At that moment, Bo caught up to them. Her chest heaved in and out while she put her hands on her knees and bent over, trying to catch her breath. Tamsin had left her behind to chase the girl, and she had almost gotten lost. She attempted to make a smart comment to the Valkyrie, but all that came out was air. Instead, she just stuck up her thumb.

"Sorry," Tamsin half-shrugged, realizing she forgot about Bo. She pulled the girl to her feet, and the trio started back to the truck.

There wasn't a sufficient amount of room in the truck for the three of them, so Tamsin had called in back-up to take the girl back to the precinct. Another cop was in the area, and was already there when they emerged from the forest.

The detective shoved the girl into the car, muttering to her that she would deal with her later. Telling the driver she would follow them back, she made her way back over to Bo as the other cop pulled away.

The detective shook her head when she saw the state of the succubus. There were sticks and leaves in her hair from tripping a few times, and she looked flustered and out of her element. Tamsin knew she probably looked the same way, but with more injuries than dirt.

"Well succubabe, looks like we've got the perp. Now's the fun part," Tamsin said, referring to the interrogation. Bo just looked at the Valkyrie like she didn't hear her. She had noticed Tamsin's slight limp and busted face. There was a bruise forming on her jaw from the punch she received, and there were cuts from when she had flown back from her head-on with the girl. One of her eyes appeared swollen and her forehead had a nice lump on it. Her shirt was covered in blood and smudged with brown and green stains.

"Tamsin," Bo giggled, "You look terrible!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and glanced away, uncomfortable at the attention she was getting, even if it was bad. "Yeah well I didn't exactly expect her to be as solid as she was," she mumbled, still looking down.

Sensing her discomfort, Bo took a softer approach. She walked toward the detective. "I could heal those for you," gesturing to her injuries, "I need you at your best when we question that girl."

Tamsin's eyes got wider when she realized what that offer included. She automatically put up walls, trying to shut Bo out. "I can heal just fine. It doesn't hurt that bad anyway."

Not taking no for an answer, Bo backed Tamsin up against the truck. She kissed Tamsin cautiously at first, letting the feeling sink in. Tamsin felt her fear fly away and kissed her back, draping her hands on the brunette's waist. Bo deepened the kiss, running her tongue against Tamsin's lip, wanting access. The detective opened her mouth and let Bo's tongue slid in. She tightened her grip on Bo's body, pulling them closer together. Bo's hands wandered around Tamsin's butt again, this time touching her thighs too. She felt her hunger spike, but she wasn't going to be the one to receive the chi. Opening both their mouths slightly, Bo released a stream of chi into Tamsin, healing the damage to her face and body. She broke the kiss when she felt the other woman had enough. She kept their faces close together, and Tamsin didn't release her grip on Bo.

"Was that enough?" Bo inquired, unsure of how the blonde felt.

Tamsin swallowed hard and said, "Yeah, I'm good now," her voiced cracking a little. "But you really shouldn't have done that." Letting go of Bo, she shook her head once, as if clearing her mind, and went to the driver side door, opening it and climbing inside.

Bo stood there stunned. She was almost sure this was what Tamsin wanted, but she had been shut down yet again. Tamsin's aura burned bright when she touched her, but the detective kept pushing her away with the 'I-don't-need-anyone' charade. She sighed. Tamsin was half-right. She really did suck at reading people. But it was the their own fault they made it so difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgot to say this earlier, but this is after the finale when Tamsin told Bo she had cursed them and betrayed her boss. I'm going to go along with the theory that Odin is her father and Tam's boss, but I'm putting my own twist on it.**

Anyways, in the first chapters it's a couple weeks later (i refuse to put in the car accident so it never happened here) and like the heat from Odin died down, but its soon about to pick back up. Enjoy :)

* * *

Her hands trembled uncontrollably, slight at first but gradually shaking into a frightening rate. They couldn't grasp or do anything, and she was left to hold them at her sides at all times. The spasms were continuing for the second day in a row, slowing then increasing at different intervals. The shivers resonated off the metal table, the sound eerie.

She breathed through her nose, irregular and strained. Eyes shut tight and forehead creased, she was in a light sleep. Lauren was a little concerned for her health, and this was more than she could say for her other patients. The girl was precious to her, but she couldn't admit it to anyone. She reminded herself of everything she couldn't have, everything she wished for. A martyr for the doctor's own sake. She kept her alive because she was afraid that if she didn't, she would never have the chance to right what she had done wrong. To Bo, to the Ash, to every fae she had inflicted pain on or killed during her work.

Lauren sat down at her desk. She stared listlessly at the wall in front of her. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up.

* * *

The drive back to the precinct was a long one. Tamsin had both hands on the wheel, her knuckles almost completely white. She had craved the contact between her and Bo too much, and her wishes had materialized. A blush rose in her cheeks yet again as she thought about Bo's lips on hers. She hoped with all her heart it could happen again, but her brain told her to stop being weak. Being with her wasn't an option, but she could at least shield her from her father for as long as she was able.

Bo had similar feelings. She wanted the blonde to be there through it all, to be there with her. But she knew Tamsin couldn't keep up this facade much longer. She was incredibly drawn to the detective, and she could sense her feelings getting stronger.

They arrived at the station faster than they had left it a few hours earlier. Dyson already had the girl in the interrogation room and managed to weasel out a couple of simple answers out of her. He came out to go over some background information with them before plunging into the serious questioning.

He had another file in his hand, but he wasn't using it currently. "Her name is Lily Collins, 16, She won't tell me where she's from, but she told me it wasn't a good place."

There was a pause in the conversation. Bo gave him a strange look. "Is that all you got from her?" Tamsin said expecting more, "Are you serious? You've been in there with her for how long now?"

"Well she's only 16, Tamsin, and she's scared!" Dyson said meekly, looking away.

Tamsin just shook her head and gave him her trademark forced smile. "Then get out of my way. Let the real cop do it."

She pushed into the room, past Dyson. The girl was leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed, the cuffs Tamsin put on her previously were on the dark-wooden table before her. She looked up at the detective and smirked.

"Hey there sexy, didn't think I'd see you again. Thought I took you out," Lily said, testing the waters, knowing full well she was probably going to pay for saying that.

Tamsin sat down in one of the chairs opposite of the girl, her hands palm-down on the top of the table. Bo and Dyson stood on either side of the blonde. Bo had physically bristled at the comment uttered by the younger succubus, but she just scowled.

"Alright, we're gonna do this my way," Tamsin said, folding her hands together, "Let's start with the basics. How old are you?"

"I already told the other dude I'm 16," she said, glancing at Dyson.

"Alright, now 16 times what," Tamsin asked.

"Huh?" the girl said confusedly.

The detective stood up slowly, setting her hands on the table and leaned toward the girl menacingly. "16 times 10? Times 100? A succubus like you just doesn't turn up at an age like that," Tamsin said, using an accusatory voice.

"I have no idea what your even talking about. I'm just 16. Not 160, just 16," the teen said, scoffing at Tamsin's allegations.

The detective didn't let on how surprised she was. She could tell Lily was telling the true, but how could that be? She had never seen a succubus as young as this, younger than when Bo had discovered herself. Most fae species had a set age to change, and the girl was more rare than she could admit to herself.

"How did you get to the forest?" Tamsin asked, returning to her original iciness.

"I walked," Lily said shrugging.

Tamsin just stared at her.

"Okay, now where are you from."

The girl grimaced, her expression changing from cocky to forlorn. "I don't know," she said simply.

Tamsin didn't buy it. "The faster you tell me the things I need to know, the better your chances of getting out of here without me making you wish you hadn't sucked all those people dry." The detective kept up her steely gaze. "Now tell me where your from."

Lily sighed through her nose, her sad brown eyes meeting Tamsin's green ones. "I'm telling you, I don't remember."

"How do you not remember?" Bo said, intervening. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"I don't even know where I am now-"

"Why does that matter?" Tamsin cut in sharply.

The teen looked at Tamsin angrily, raising her voice. "Because I was taken!"

A silence set over the room. "What do you mean you were 'taken'," Dyson asked, perplexed.

The younger fae sighed again. She was bent over the table slightly, and tears started falling down her face and splashing onto the surface. "If I agree to tell you this, its gonna have to start from the beginning."

"We don't have time for that," Tamsin growled from behind her teeth.

Bo pulled a chair over to the crying girl, setting a hand on her arm and sending a small amount of charm to calm her. "Of course we do," she said, looking sincerely into the girl's eyes. Her eyes widened, feeling the waves calm her. The girl mouthed, your one too? And the older fae nodded. That just worsened Lily's sniffles, and Tamsin sighed pointedly.

Bo turned around slightly to give the blonde a dirty look. Lily's emotions were a roller-coaster, and her hero complex took over, telling her to comfort the girl.

"Yes, of course we do," the blonde muttered under her breath.

"Well, I wasn't exactly taken. I remember being given away. I was a problem child, I would sneak out at night, go off with boys, and blow off rules. My parents didn't know what was wrong with me. So when these guys from a facility came to take me away, telling them I was 'special', they didn't hesitate. They thought it would help me. I was supposed to be returned home 3 days later as a 'changed girl.' That was 4 months ago."

Tamsin interrupted. "What kind of facility?"

"I don't know, but I called it the asylum. They did tests on us."

"Who's us?" asked Dyson.

"There were others there, but they weren't like the people they taught me about, the ones in the fae world," she shuddered, remembering their lifeless faces. "It was like they had nothing to live for anymore. Like they just gave up. I felt like doing that too, but I didn't."

"Why not?" Bo asked, wondering why she was different from the others.

"Because I feel like I had so much to live for. I just discovered myself, who I am, and want to figure it out for myself. Not by some doctor who was teaching it to me," she spit out sharply. "I didn't bother to remember any of the doctors names or faces. I was afraid it would make it worse. But there was one, I was transferred to her about a month ago, and she was different. She put me through a lot of tests with physical stress and pain, but was weirdly kind."

"What was her name," Bo asked gently.

"Lauren. Dr. Lauren Lewis."

The name sunk in to everyone in the room. Bo just sat there wide eyed, her jaw slightly open, while the detectives cringed to think about how the smart and distant doctor they once knew could turn so quickly on them.

Bo swallowed hard and collected herself. "Well then we'll just have to go pay her a visit," she said with unaccounted force.

"It won't be that easy. I barely escaped and I can't remember where it was or even remotely how to find it. I hitchhiked for days to get to those camp sites. I can't even remember how I got this."

She pulled up the cuff of her sleeve and Bo gasped as she saw the gash on Lily's right arm. It was pink and inflamed, but healing.

"Are you okay? How long ago have you fed?" Bo asked, concerned.

Tamsin could feel the succubus become overwhelmed in her want to be a hero. She too felt bad for the teen, but she knew the consequences if she got too close. It would jeopardize the case she would have to build up against Lily. But she couldn't bring herself to stop the woman from taking the girl's hands in her own.

"I'm fine. But the last time I fed was about a week ago, you so kindly interrupted my first meal in a while. That's why it's taking so long for this thing to heal," Lily informed them, pulling her sleeve back down.

Dyson caught Bo and Tamsin off guard when he said, "Well I guess it's time to call the council."

"Why?" Tamsin asked, sounding like she couldn't believe what he had said.

"Because we can't really make a case against her. She obviously doesn't know control, or was properly taught how to feed. They won't have any choice but to drop the charges if I remind them of what happens when succubi don't learn to feed right. I'll be right back." He made a move to leave the room.

"What. Are you doing," Tamsin grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her level and asked through clenched teeth. "She almost killed 5 people."

"I know, but I'm sure we can figure this out." He walked outside of the interrogation room.

The blonde just sulked, sitting back down, leaving Bo to talk to the girl.

"It'll be fine," Bo said, smiling warmly at Lily, rubbing her arm.

Dyson came back a few minutes later. He informed the others that the council had agreed with his opinion, and that Lily was now given into Bo's care.

"Bo's?" Tamsin asked. "Why her?" She definitely didn't want the girl, but she was curious as to why they had given her to the woman.

"Because they think she can teach her how to control her...urges," Dyson said uncomfortably.

Tamsin smirked at Bo. "Psh. Good luck with that succubabe. You can barely control your own." With that, she stormed her way out of the precinct.

"I guess we'll take you to the Dal then. Dyson, can we catch a ride?" Bo said, looking at Lily and then at him.

"Sure," he said welcomely, wrapping his arm around the teen as they made their way to his car. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**The next chapter will have the revelation of Bo being Lily's sister, so stay tuned and bear with me! I'm trying my hardest to write interesting stuff. I'm not sure if all of that is true with the fae species, but oh well. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I found too many big mistakes in the chapter I put on before, so I edited it and yeah. I only put about one new sentence, so I didn't change anything big. Enjoy:**)

* * *

Dyson, Bo, and Lily arrived at the empty Dal. Tamsin was already on a stool, downing another whiskey. Kenzi sat with a drink in hand, trying hard not to stare at Dyson as he sauntered past her perch at the end of the bar. Trick was cleaning the surface with a rag when he saw the trio walk in.

"Hey guys," he smiled warmly at the older fae. His smiled faltered when he saw the girl walk in from behind them. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but couldn't get it down. "Who's this?" He asked, frowning ever-so-slightly.

"This is Lily," Bo said happily, "My new responsibility for the time."

Trick's fears were confirmed when he heard the name and he had to brace himself against the countertop. "Where did you find her? And what do you mean 'your responsibility'" he said weakly, running his hand over his face.

"She was at a campground about 30 minutes away, we took her in because she was feeding too roughly but they dropped the charges, Trick what's wrong?" Bo asked, her smile fading quickly. She moved toward her grandfather.

He looked at the teen sadly and said, "Hello Lilith. I hoped I wouldn't see you again."

Bo halted her advancement to him and stuttered confusedly, she remember specifically that she had not spoken that name out loud. "Trick, how do you know her? Who is this?"

"Bo, this is Lilith Meridiana. Your sister." The quiet enveloping the room was intense. Dyson stood frozen, his hands by his sides. Kenzi had stopped her drink halfway up to her mouth, and Lily just looked around at the older fae, confused. Tamsin ruined the silence by choking on her drink, coughing out a "What."

"Uh, Lily would be just fine. And I don't really go by my middle name, which I'm not sure how you even know but..." Lily rambled off quickly, getting quieter then trailing off.

Trick sighed, walking back around from the bar. "Sit," he ordered to the three who where standing. Folding his arms across his chest, he explained.

"A long time ago, your mother-," he said, looking at Bo, "-gave birth to another child. I was terrified for the baby, but she agreed to let me find a home for it. I prayed to many different gods that it would not grow up to be fae, because from what Aife told me the father was not one of us. I searched far and wide for a loving place to give it to. I then found a human family who had lost their baby at birth, but hadn't told anyone yet. With secret meetings and payments, I transferred the custody to them." He looked at Lily wistfully, "You seemed so normal. They kept updating me for the first few years of you life. I thought you could lead a regular life away from the fae, but I guess that was too much to ask for."

He finished his speech with a long sigh. During the exchange of information, Bo had just sat in a chair, her hands on her knees and her arms by her sides. It all made sense now. The girl sitting next to her had the same chocolate colored eyes she had, and long and wavy brown locks. She had angled cheek bones and stunning eyes, and a curvaceous form, similar to Bo. Her face and body were more girlish, but the resemblance was stunning.

Bo also realized what this meant: They had to have at least one parent in common. This thought sickened her, knowing how individually awful her mother and father were. She would rather the young fae to have anyone else as family, except her. The teen didn't deserve to be dragged in this mess.

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked cautiously.

"Unfortunately," Trick said, "Aife is as much of her mother as she is yours."

"Who's your father then?" Dyson asked curiously.

"Don't know, I-" Lily was cut off by Kenzi stepping in.

"So do you like feed like a normal sexy person or do you have some freaky teenager shit or-"

"No I-"

Tamsin intercepted the babbling girls rant to ask her question, "So light or dark succubaby?" knowing the council wouldn't let another succubus go unaligned.

Lily seemed overwhelmed with all the inquries being thrown at her. Trick intervened, sensing the girl being backed into a metal corner by the others. "Okay, enough questions for now. Think about how long of a day this was not just for her. I think it best you take her back to your place Bo, and get her settled in. We'll figure the details out tomorrow."

Bo agreed, ushering the teen out of the door win Kenzi on her heels. But before they could reach the door to exit the Dal, she turned and looked Tamsin directly in the eyes, answering her question.

"Dark. I killed people. A lot of people. Inside and outside of the asylum, I cause death and pain."

"Well after the sexy part..." Kenzi murmured.

Bo glared at the blonde before taking the younger girls face in her hands. "You are not evil. Its in your blood to feed and kill, but you can learn to control it. I'm your sister, and I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm. You are not evil." Standing there hugging Lily, she realized what the council meant when they had given Lily into her custody. She knew they thought being close to her would help her choose a side. She originally thought it was for the younger succubus, but knew they wanted her to be swayed to darkness when she saw Lily become full of dark power, or be scared of the transformation and give herself to the light.

Well they have another thing coming to their sick asses, she thought angrily, I don't play monkey see, monkey do. I play succubus do whatever the fuck she want.

She pulled away and lead her through the door, ready to just finally get some sleep.

Later that that night, Lily was sleeping comfortably in Bo's bed. Bo had come up to check on her and was now shamelessly staring at the younger succubus's face. It was so similar to her own, she could've sworn it was a mirror image. She smiled to herself, and absentmindedly brushed a piece of hair from the girls face. She laid down beside her, and sunk deep into thought while watching Lily sleep.

Laying there, Bo finally figured out what this meant when she fully comprehended that Lily was her sister. She had a serious responsibility now. She had someone else who could depend on her, and need her for more than just succubus inside her. She had Trick before this, but Lily was different. They were closer, and not just blood-wise. There was now someone who shared the same problems and feelings, someone who understood what it was like to be her. She cared deeply for Lily already, and she hadn't even known her for a full 6 hours. She was a mystery to her, and Bo couldn't wait to know more about her sister. But she felt increasingly guilty whenever she thought about how the weight of being a succubus was going to affect the teen. Lily hadn't even scratched the surface on what it felt to be expected of so much, good and evil. It bore a huge whole in Bo's heart thinking about what she was about to throw the young fae into, and she let silent tears trace patterns down her tired face.

I will protect her as much as I am able, I will always keep my promise I made in the Dal, Bo thought to herself.

Wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, she snuggled in next to her. At least for tonight, nothing would be able to hurt her younger sister.

* * *

Tamsin had left the Dal in a huff, a little drunk and upset at the events of the day. She had found a long lost sister, received a tip on where Lauren might be, kissed Bo, and gotten punched in the face. It was just all too much, especially the part with Bo.

The detective walked through the door to her apartment. Throwing her jacket on the floor and kickin off her shoes, she flopped on the couch. She let out a long breath and covered her face with her hands. Her emotions felt like they were in a blender, spinning and mushed around. She could feel sadness wash over her as she imagined the look on Bo's face after she walked away after their kiss.

Laying upright on the couch, her thoughts wandered back to the feeling of Bo's hands all over her backside and their lips together. Her body called for a release after the arousal from those moments, but she refused to give it what it wanted. Tears sprung up in the corners of her eyes, but she brushed them away angrily.

Refusing to let it get the best of her, she ambled over to the kitchen area, retrieving a bottle of strong alcohol from the pantry. After downing 4 glasses in a row, her nose burned and the blonde felt buzzed with a new confidence. Her very drunk mind fumbled through her memories, setting it's focus on the anger she had felt towards the succubus after their ordeal in the forest and at the precinct.

The woman spotted her phone on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and strolled over to her couch again, dialing the succubus's phone number. It was time to give the brunette a piece of her mind.

* * *

An hour after falling asleep next to Lily, Bo could hear her phone ringing from her pants, which were strewn on the floor by the bed. Groggily sitting upright, the woman rubbed her eyes and yawned. She kicked her legs over the side and slid off, rummaging around in the darkness to find her phone. Her movement caused the girl to groan quietly but not to wake, her subconscious used to the warmth emulated by her sister and wanted to find the source again.

Bo smiled faintly at the teen, happy she missed her, even if it was only for her body heat. She found the buzzing device, and stepped out into the hall to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked drowsily.

"You fucking bitch!" a voice shouted from the other end. The harshness of the indictment and the volume of the call caused Bo to snap awake.

"Excuse me?" she said, looking at the number on her phone, "Tamsin?"

"That's right succubitch. It's me, your favorite chew toy," she said, her voice sounding a little slurred. "I just called to tell you that the little stunt you pulled today wasn't very much appreciated. In fact, I could say I even hated it, but I don't want your brainwashed disciples trying to kick my ass. You know, you think that everyone loves you and that you can do no wrong and be a hero without choosing a side, but your wrong! Nobody can be good with a fucked up past like yours," the detective sneered, her voice rising higher. "I can see you for exactly who you really are."

Bo's features hardened. "Oh really? And what is that?" she said, sickened at what the woman was saying.

"Just another slut-faced whore who can't keep her hands off of anything that has genitals or her nose out of other people's business!"

With that, the Valkyrie hung up, leaving Bo to stand outside her door stunned. Tamsin's insults hurt, and she was too riled up to go to bed again. Making her way downstairs, she sat on the couch, turned on the TV, and pulled her knees up to her chin. She buried her head in her hands, staying like that for the longest time, wondering what had went wrong.

Bo awoke to a cool sensation. She opened her eyes and found a melted tub of ice cream on her lap. Her brain felt like it was going to explode and her sinuses were on fire, probably from all of the silent sobbing she had done after the call she got. Tamsin. Her words suddenly entered her mind, and she automatically felt anger rising in her chest. She couldn't believe the nerve of what she had said. Taking this rage as a sign to get moving, she headed upstairs to take a bath. After soaking in the warm water, she made all thoughts of the Valkyrie wash down the drain with the dirty water.

She went down the stairs, seeing Kenzi on the couch next to Lily, talking to her with a cup of coffee in her hand. She smirked, seeing Kenzi's crazed morning look and Lily's sleepy one. "Good morning you two," she said, entering the kitchen.

"Morning Bobo, just having the bestfriend-sister talk with mini succubus here," Kenzi said sneakily. Bo raised an eyebrow. "And what does that include?"

"All of our adventures and your...sexcapades," and both the Russian girl and the teen laughed hysterically.

Bo made a face, taking some coffee from the pot and said, "I think there's a lot of more interesting things than to talk about sex-life, especially with my little sister." She was uncomfortable with that thought of Lily knowing her sexy (and a little kinky) past.

Bo felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She answered, hearing Dyson's voice on the other end.

"Hey it's me, can you come to the precinct, we have an issue," he said hurriedly.

"Sure," she said, worried at his tone. "What's wrong?"

"Just, get here quick if you can," and he hung up.

Bo looked at her phone and shook her head, wondering what was going on. She had just collected her jacket when she heard a knock on the door. Kenzi jumped off the couch and rushed over to open it, cringing back when she saw Tamsin standing awkwardly on the doorstep.

"Bobo, officer Slamsin is here," she said distainly, walking away and leaving the blonde to stare through the open door.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asked, crossing her arms and watching the woman fidget with her shirt.

"Dyson called me to meet him at the precinct and I'm guessing he wanted you there too. I'm pretty sure you don't have a ride to there, so I'm here to take you." She looked down at the ground.

Bo wasn't sure how to feel at the detective's passive behavior, remembering the call the night before, but she did need a ride and the woman seemed like she needed to say something important. "Alright, let's go."

"Don't worry bestie," Kenzi said calling after the woman, "I'll babysit for you!" The human made a sound as if she were hit and then some squeals from the both if them, and Bo just rolled her eyes, wondering how short it was going to be until they trashed the place.

Tamsin jogged to her truck, while Bo closed the door to the shack and walked to the passenger side door. They both got in and Bo said, "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem," Tamsin said quietly. There was another reason she had Bo in her truck. She had actually needed to take Bo along, but she also had to explain everything to her. Say she was sorry for everything she had done. She remembered bits and pieces of what she had said, and it didn't seem good. She liked Bo a lot, even loved her, but she couldn't say that much out loud just yet. So she would have to settle with the next best thing, an apology.

They sat in the idling truck, neither of them speaking. Tamsin finally got enough courage to say, "You know, I didn't mean, the things I said to you, they were...uncalled for. I was drunk and angry and..." She trailed off.

Bo gave her a small smile. "It's okay, don't worry about it. It's not the first time it's happened to me." They both let out a nervous laugh, Tamsin's ending in a cough. The amount of awkwardness in the vehicle could almost be cut with a knife. Tamsin pulled away from the curb, still wondering what to say.

"Bo, I'm-" Tamsin started again. She tried to get the next words out but her throat had suddenly closed up. "I-I..." She just sat there, her mouth open but no words exiting.

Bo placed her hand cautiously on her arm, sending charms to calm her. "It's okay Tamsin, tell me."

Tamsin glanced at Bo's hand and received her brain again. "Why do you have to do that!" The blonde said, now acting as if she were agitated. "Be so perfect and able to make me feel like this." She realized what she said, and rested her head against the headrest, cursing herself out silently.

Bo pushed further. "Like what?" She looked at her expectantly.

Tamsin just had to take on glimpse of Bo's trusting face and she lost it. Her walls came crumbling down and she told her everything. "You've somehow managed to see the good in me, even after I almost gave to both the Morrigan, and your father Bo. He's a terrible man, but you can't seem to wrap your pretty little head around it! I'm a Valkyrie, and we live to serve Odin. He wants you, Bo, for what reason I don't know and I didn't care either. You were just a mark, someone I had to deliver and leave. You were supposed to be easy, but you had to go and make me want you."

Bo froze, hearing the words come out of Tamsin's mouth. She knew the detective had defied her orders to keep her from Odin, but she didn't truly know why until now. "You really want me?"

"Oh course I do, I want you so bad it hurts!" the blonde said angrily, " But I can't put you in danger! I've lived many lives, and I've seen what being in love does to people. They become weak and give themselves up to someone who doesn't even give a shit about them! I don't want that to happen to me Bo."

"But that will never happen to you, I want you too Tamsin. I would do nothing to ever hurt you," Bo said softly.

The blonde just stared at her with a pained countenance. "I know you wouldn't. But your not safe with me. I betrayed him, and he's gonna come after us," her voice cracking.

"But he hasn't yet-"

"It doesn't mean he won't!" Tamsin said heatedly. She kept her eyes on the road, even when the brunette put her hand on her leg, running it over the Valkyrie's thigh. Bo took a deep breath. If the detective really did want her, she would understand what she was about to do.

The succubus's hand lowered farther south to Tamsin's inner thigh. She ran her hand up and down the woman's jeans-covered clit, eliciting a gasp from the Valkyrie. The woman recognized what she was about to do, but made no move to stop it. Bo's hand fiddled with the button to Tamsin's jeans, undoing them slowly. She dipped her hand into the blonde's underwear, taking her time to notice how wet the woman was. Tamsin tightened her grip on the wheel, moving forward to slid Bo's fingers directly onto her clit. Bo circled it gently, and the detective moaned more and more.

The brunette pushed her fingers into Tamsin's soft spot, moving them up and down relentlessly. The older fae was losing control, her focus on the road slipping in and out like Bo's fingers. She held her right hand over Bo's left, wanting more contact, her own left hand loosely controlling the vehicle. Her head was a haze of arousal, but she could see that they were almost to their destination. She let out a relived breath, glad it was almost over, knowing she definitely could not function if Bo continued what she was doing. But the succubus wasn't one to give up. She ground her palm into the blonde's clit, exciting her once again. She could feel Tamsin reaching her climax around her, and she shoved her fingers in one last time. As the detective pulled into a parking space, she fell off the edge into her orgasm, resting her head on the steering wheel and her hands clenching either sides of her seat. Her hips bucked against Bo's fingers, and all thoughts left her mind.

Bo felt the woman come down from her ecstasy, and she removed her hand. Wiping it on her jeans, she said, "I guess Dyson is waiting on us," making a move to get out of the truck. Tamsin surprised her by grabbing her neck and kissing her sweetly. It was tender and loving, and Bo prayed to whoever was up there that it would happen again. Tamsin released her grip on Bo and parted their lips.

"Yeah," she said a little breathlessly, "I'm sure he is." And climbed out of the truck. Bo just sat there dazed, and brought her mind back together again before heading into the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thank you very much to stepsteptrip for pointing out my stupid mistake on the other chapter, making Bo all confused that trick knew Lily's name when she actually announced it out loud...I felt really dumb.**

**Also, I've had a new story idea nagging around in my head for some time and I wrote the first chapter down the other day to see where I could go with it, and I think I might just upload it. Also thinking about maybe making a spinoff with just lauren and lily's 'adventures' in the asylum...Decisions decisions :) PM me or review,  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Lauren sat with her head in her hands. The dim light of the room hid the frustrated tears on her cheeks. How could she have been so ignorant as to believe the girl would stay put. She was the prey when she was in the doctors control, and would do anything to escape. Even if that meant killing 9 more people in the process and receiving a huge gash on her arm from a guards knife.

I should have known, Lauren thought, that if she expressed such strong instincts she wouldn't hesitate to do what she did.

But that's not what frustrated her the most, and the doctor knew it. It was the feeling of trust she felt towards the girl. She trusted her to stay on the table. She trusted her to not take advantage of not being sedated. She trusted her not to say the things she had. And she had trusted her to escape from this place, to defy her orders.

_She had Lauren backed into a corner, one of the many scalpels in her hand. She turned her head slightly to stare quizzically at the doctor._

_"Well, you should be proud of me."_

_"Why?" Lauren asked incredulously, her eyes flicking to the emergency button across the room._

_The girl knew where she was looking and gave a short laugh._

_"Because you taught me Dr. Lewis. How to do what I'm supposed to do best. Kill._"

With that, she stormed away and kicked down the door. Lauren didn't bother to look outside, she knew it was too late to stop her. The sounds of guns firing and people groaning echoed through the hallway to the open door. The doctor pressed the emergency button, hoping to at least trap the girl. When she heard the sound of metal stressing, she decided abandon her hiding place to see what was happening.

The sight before her amazed the doctor. The girl was lifting a large door of metal to enter the actual door behind it. Her small but super strong muscles bulged at the stress they were being put through. She succeeded to fully lift the metal enough to slide through and raced to the outside world.

Lauren just stood there in awe. She had never in her life seen a teen lift anything of the proportion, human or fae. The strength she had guessed she had was dwarfed by what she had seen today. Her experiment had succeeded. Her pride was swallowed by the apprehension and remorse of letting her get away. The doctor shook her head slowly. This girl was going to be the death of her.

* * *

Tamsin and Bo entered the precinct, avoiding eye contact with one another. It was awkward, like the aftermath of most of their encounters were, but Tamsin didn't flinch away when their hands brushed together while walking, which Bo took as a good sign.

Dyson was sitting at his desk, pouring over files and every so often looking frantically up at re clock. He muttered to himself about the women being late, and didn't realize that they had neared him.

"So," Tamsin said loudly, causing the man to jump in his seat. "What's the big emergency. Grimalkin got your tongue?" she said, smirking at her own reference to the Celtic fae.

Dyson just frowned. "It's about time you showed up. We have a problem."

"Well what is it?" Bo asked, her patience wearing thin with Dyson's secrecy.

He took a deep breath and regarded her with a pained look. "Lily's mom is here. She wants to know where her daughter is. She's waiting in the conference room, because I knew you would want to speak with her first," he turned his eyes downward. "I'm sorry."

Bo just stared at him in disbelief. How could this be? Her mom seemed like she didn't want her daughter, the woman sent her away after all! She had just met the girl 10 hours ago, and now someone wanted to take Lily away from her. She felt cheated and angry. Grabbing Tamsin's wrist and motioning Dyson to follow her, she said, "Let's go."

Bo approached the door and threw it open, glaring at the woman sitting stiffly on the opposite side of the room. She reminded her of a teacher, with light brown hair cut to her shoulders that fell to the sides of her face. She had thin-rimmed glasses that accentuated her sharp features and wore a modest outfit, but Bo took no further interest on her appearance.

Stepping in and closing the door, she sat down in one of the chairs across from her. The two detectives stood on either side of the door like solemn guards, as if they expected the woman to try to run. The woman cleared her throat and said expectantly, "I'm Kelsey Collins, Lily's mom, and you are?" She outstretched her hand to shake Bo's, but the succubus just looked at it while simply saying, "Bo Dennis."

Withdrawing her hand, Kelsey said, "Hello Bo, I don't mean to be frank, but where's my daughter." She looked at the brunette sternly, as if she were a misbehaving child.

Bo ignored the woman's question and went straight into her own. "Why did you let them take Lily away," she said, her voice dead-like.

Kelsey widened her eyes at the fae's bold inquiry, and the corners of her mouth lowered into a frown. "For your information, I did not know they would take her away from us for that long. Now, what have you done with her? She's caused me a heck of a lot of trouble already, and I want to know what she's gotten herself into this time."

The human was lucky there was a table separating the two of them and that she was out of Bo's reach. The succubus leaned forward slowly, folding her arms and resting them on the table. "She is in my custody now, because you didn't give a single damn about her before as to realize what was happening with her!" Bo said, her voice low and dangerous. "She was gone for how many months, and you just now want to know why she was missing?"

Kelsey sighed, her fingertips massaging her temples. "Of course I wanted to know where she was, and I did notice something was off!" Her fingers moved over to rub her eyelids. "I received a call 6 months ago from a man named Taft. He said he was in charge of a compound which helped special teens and adults. I didn't know how he had known that we were having problems with Lily, but my husband and I thought it was for the best if we sent her away. I just wanted to help her."

Tears started falling down her cheeks, and Bo felt a pang of sympathy for the woman. Her original notion that the woman hated her daughter changed, but she still didn't understand why should could've done what she had done. "I still don't get why you would do that," she said quietly.

The mother surveyed Bo with a strained look. "From the beginning, she wasn't one of us. Part of our family. I know that sounds harsh, but it's true." She sniffled softly. "I know she will be better off here, with you. I just wanted to know she was okay. Ever since we got her, I knew someday it would become too good to be true, and I would lose her, just like I lost my real baby. I just didn't expect this day to come so fast." The woman stood up, starting to leave. Bo did the same, opening the door let her out. Tamsin and Dyson snapped out of their motionless states and walked out to their desks, their eyes averted.

The mom made it halfway out of the frame with her back to the brunette, when she turned on her heels to catch Bo's gaze again. "Just tell her I love her and I will always be thinking about her." Kelsey grasped the other woman's arms, pulling her closer to get her point across. "Promise me, Bo, you will protect every way I couldn't." Her anxious stare burned into Bo's.

With pity weighing her heart down, Bo smiled as best as she could. "Of course. I promise." The other woman gave a relieved half smile, and walked out of Lily's life forever.

* * *

Bo took a cab back home, not wanting to deal with Dyson's empathy or make things more awkward with Tamsin. She didn't know how to tell her sister about what had happened at the precinct, but decided to be bluntly honest. Arriving at the shack, she fit the key slowly into the lock and walked in.

A gasp escaped from her open mouth when she discovered the disaster in her living room. Crumbs were scattered all across the carpet and in the furniture cushions. Chips littered the floor behind the couch, and an empty pizza box was half-hazardously thrown onto the coffee table, which was a few feet from it's original position in front of the sofa. Shot glasses surrounded the open spaces on the table, some on top of magazines that looked as if they could take even her own purity away. Chairs were strewn all over the room, randomly spaced.

In the middle of it all was Lily, sitting on the couch, not seeming to notice the mess beside and under her. A horror movie marathon was on tv, and she was so engrossed in it that she almost didn't process Bo's presence until the woman cleared her throat.

"Ahem." Bo crossed he arms and raised her eyebrows at the girl. "What is all this?" She then saw that her best friend was no where to be seen. "And where's Kenzi?"

Lily jumped, her eyes flicking away from the screen and to her older sister. She smiled like there was nothing wrong and shrugged her shoulders. Giving Bo an innocent look, she said, "We just hung out for a while. And I'm not sure, where Kenzi went. After we played Grenade Master, she kinda flipped that I beat her and ran out."

Bo stared at her incredulously. "What is Grenade Master? When did you get pizza? I was gone for less than an hour! What..." She just trailed off and laughed, knowing her questions would probably just bring confusing answers. She was a little peeved that Kenzi had left the teen alone, but didn't dwell on it.

Bo wiped off one of the cushions on the couch and sat down carefully. Examining the glasses on the coffee table, she peered at Lily suspiciously. "Were you drinking Lily?" The girl just giggled uncontrollably, proving Bo's theory and that she was still a little tipsy.

"Lily! You're too young!" Bo said frowning, but letting a chuckle slip from inside her. "You shouldn't be drunk, I could get in trouble, especially with Trick and Dyson."

The teen had a lop-sided grin on her face and retorted with, "I'm not drunk, I'm just talking in cursive." Her body again rocked with laughter, and Bo shook her head.

Lily's rampant snickering subsided quickly, and she suddenly took on a serious look, changing her expression by tilting her head to the side and pursing her lips. "So where have you been?" she asked.

Inhaling deeply to begin her story, she picked up an awful smell wafting to her nose. "Ew!" she said, covering her mouth and nostrils, "What is that!"

Lily looked confused, and then realized what it was. "Uhh, that might be me, or the left-overs me and Kenzi ate...either way I think it's me," she smiled goofily.

Bo couldn't believe how much had happened while she was gone. "Alright, before I tell you anything, please go do something about that smell!" She pointed to the stairs.

The younger fae groaned. "Bo, I'm fine!"

"No, you're my sister, and it's my responsibility to make sure your clean!"

Lily gave out a long 'ugh' and slid off the couch onto the floor and laid there face-down. The carpet muffled her words, and she looked up at the older fae. "But Boooo," she whined, frowning dramatically and sticking out her bottom lip.

"No buts," Bo said sternly. "Now go."

"You're like my mom," she grumbled under her breath and glared at her sister playfully. Dragging herself off the floor, the young succubus slouched her way up to the bathroom. Her long hair was ruffled and falling over her face and she still had the clothes she slept in on.

Bo laughed at the slow-moving figure, knowing that she had just gotten started with the older sibling crap and there was a lot more to come. Sighing, she heaved her body from her seat and began to pick up the trash, mentally preparing herself for the talk to come when Lily came back.

* * *

**Note: Kenzi will not be swept under the carpet by Lily, don't worry. It IS Kenzi after all... I have a feeling more interesting bestfriend/sister antics to annoy Bo will be happening sometime in the future ;)**

**Btw: Grenade Master is a drunk game where someone yells 'grenade' and the last person to hide under something has to finish their drink. I just felt like it was something Kenzi would know how to play lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lily barely made it to the bathroom before she started throwing up. She had consumed her first significant amount of alcohol while with Kenzi, but she wasn't holding it as well as she thought she could. With her face in the toilet, she regretted drinking that much, but not so much she wouldn't do it again. She started the shower to wash up a little, thinking about the tiny girl. The two had become fast friends in the 45 minutes they were together, and she immensely enjoyed having someone look at her as if she were normal. It was a change from the looks given by her friends and family.

_Lily compliantly downed another shot while Kenzi tried to balance another full glass on the precarious stack she already had on her head. The teen giggled giddily at her, causing the tower to lean and crash off the Russian girl's body, none breaking but spilling their contents all over the girls and the floor. Liquid covered the two, but Kenzi just screeched "The Leaning Tower of Vodka has fallen! I drink to that!" And both put back another drink._

_Finishing her glass, Kenzi said, "Okay young padiwan, you are about to become," she moved her hands around as if she were a ninja, "a full succu-Jedi." Her hands dramatically stopped in a fighting position when she ended the sentence and she peered playfully serious at Lily. "You know how to play Master Grenade?" The young fae shook her head, but was eager to learn from the all-knowing woman and moved closer toward her on the couch._

_"The rules are...GRENADE!" Kenzi caught the girl off-guard when she dove underneath a chair they set up around the room. "You lose! Drink it up succu-sister!" The girl said from her position under the chair._

_Lily eventually got the gist of the game, and she had a lot of fun playing it before Kenzi bailed on her when she lost the final round. After the tiny woman stormed out without saying a word, the teen stayed under one of the chairs for awhile, staring at the bottom of the piece of furniture. She couldn't remember a time when she had this much fun, or been as accepted as she was during those moments._

A few minutes later, Lily came back down the stairs. While the shower was running, Bo had cleaned up the mess as best as she could, placing the furniture back to where they should be and cleared the crumbs and chips from the floor and table. Now resting again on the couch, she waited for the girl to come back.

Lily had a towel around her shoulders, her hair dripping slowly down her back. She wore a pair of Bo's jeans, which were a bit big on her, and one of the older woman's revealing tank-tops. The shower sobered her up to a moderate level, and she was ready to talk without busting out into giggles.

The younger fae plopped onto the couch next to her sister. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed some of your clothes...I didn't really want to wear my other ones. I've worn them for like, 3 days now," she shrugged sheepishly. Bo smiled at her warmly, but didn't like how old it made the teen look.

"That's fine, we'll just have to get you your own stuff to wear."

"Okay." Lily grinned faintly, deciding to turn the conversation serious again. "So where were you," she repeated her earlier statement.

Bo gave a short sigh and took Lily's hand in her own. "I talked to your mother-," she felt the girl tense beneath her, "-and she told me that she loved you and you'll stay here with me from now on." The older woman chickened out at the last second. They both knew it wasn't the complete version, but Bo didn't want to recount everything that had been spoken. The girl looked down. It hurt that her mom gave her up that easily in the first place, but she knew she would be better off here. Glancing up into Bo's eyes, she smiled, happy to be home.

A random wave of vertigo hit her forcefully. "So what's our plan for my feeding?" Lily wondered, again feeling the effects of not having fed in a couple days.

"I'll try to teach you. I learned control from-" Bo sucked in a breath before she said Lauren's name. "-no one important." The teen eyed her suspiciously but let that one slide. "It can be pretty tough though. You just need to remember to hold back. Think about how your actions will affect that person."

"So you basically just tame the monster inside you," the teen said simply.

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could put it that way," Bo said, unsure of how she felt about that statement. "Now, enough sad talk, let's discuss those magazines! " Bo said, happy to change the subject. She was still sincerely not understanding about how they came to be in their possession.

The young succubus laughed. "It was supposed to be a joke on Dyson. Kenzi was gonna sneak them into his house and freak him out. Ya know, male strippers on his bed stand."

"Okay then..."

"Yep. Do you know what the deal with her and Dyson are? I asked her about him and she got all mad." Bo looked at her confused, both from where the question had come from and what she was talking about.

"No? We haven't had a best friends talk in a while actually..." a stream of guilt entered her heart, thinking back to the kitsune attack. She made a mental note to have a talk with her bestie soon.

"But also, Tamsin says I suck at reading people." She felt her lips curl into an involuntary smile, and Lily definitely wanted to know why.

"So you and blondie huh?" The girl smirked.

"What?" Bo's eyes stared into to her sister's, "No I just-"

The younger succubus shot the older one a look that clearly said she wasn't buying it. The woman gave an exasperated laugh, "I really don't know. We used to hate each other, but I don't know anymore. The bitch kisses me one minute, then says I'm a whore the next. She admitted she had feelings for me, and that was shocking enough, but then she pulls away, like she doesn't want me. Very confusing, I know."

The younger fae just smiled knowingly. "Don't sweat it. Nobody can resist the succu-charms for long."

Bo giggled and pulled her sister in for a hug. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's get you to the Dal so we can figure this all out. You can't sleep in my bed forever you know!"

* * *

The two entered the Dal 10 minutes later. Kenzi sat in a stool, slumped over the bar. A small headache was pounding in her head, and she was still slightly pissed she had lost at her own game. Tamsin and Dyson were playing a round of pool and one of the tables, and Trick was wiping down empty glasses.

Bo promptly went to go talk to her grandfather, leaving Lily to her own devices. She strolled over the where Dyson and Tamsin were, and Dyson smiled cheerfully at her. "Hi Lily," he said, taking his attention off the game for a split-second. It was enough for Tamsin to sink in her last ball, winning again. "I see your sister is teaching you the ways of the succu-slut already," looking up satisfied, noticing the girl's low hanging shirt.

"Play nice Tamsin," Dyson said, "I'll be right back. I don't want any bloodshed while I'm gone."

"Don't worry wolf-man, I'll take care of mini succubabe," the blonde called after Dyson. Her eyes wandered to where Bo was standing with Trick and her heart squeezed. They hadn't talked since yesterday, and she was faintly worried about where they stood relationship-wise.

"You know, your a really bad liar." Tamsin's head shot back around to the teen so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Excuse me? You shouldn't be making judgments so soon, especially to people who don't know, little one." She growled, angry at the bold sentence uttered by the girl.

"She can tell you like her a lot, and so can I. Your body gives you away," Lily said. She expected the detective to be defensive, so she was unfazed by her cold stare.

Tamsin sneered. "Just because she's a succubus and I'm attracted to her body doesn't mean I love her." Her guard was put up again and she wanted to run away from the teen as fast as she could, but she couldn't look that weak.

Lily laughed. "Bo might suck at reading people Tamsin, by it doesn't mean it runs in the family." She moved closer to the Valkyrie, and they soon shared the same breathing space. The blonde's light eyes stared down into the shorter girl's brown ones. Lily whispered into Tamsin's ear. "You should consider turning down your aura when your around her, it's kind of blinding to some of us." Satisfied at the woman's shocked expression, she smirked and walked away.

Tamsin couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. First she had punched her in the face, now she was telling her what to do and invading her space. Lily got under her skin, and the teen seemed to know it. _She thinks she can get into my head. She's so much like Bo, it's weird._

Setting up the balls again, she waited for Dyson to get back, ready to focus her mind again on something else other than Bo.

While conferring, Bo and Trick decided that clothing for Lily should be taken care of that day.

"Here." Trick handed Bo a fair amount of money for the trip her, Kenzi and Lily were about to take to the nearest mall. "This is all for Lily. Just, Lily." He stared pointedly at Kenzi.

"Why I don't know what you couldn't possibly be accusing sir!" she said in a mock British accent. "I am offended! Outrageous..."

"C'mon," Bo laughed and dragged her to the exit while Lily gave a sideways smirk at Tamsin, who was still miffed by their talk.

Dyson shook his head at their retreating figures. His phone rang with a text and he answered it, telling Tamsin, "Come on partner, unfortunately, work needs us again."

* * *

After a few hours of shopping, Bo and Lily regrouped with Kenzi, who had run off on her own shortly after arriving at the complex. The sisters had picked a sufficient supply of clothes for Lily's wardrobe, similar to Bo's but more modest, thanks to the older fae's constant reminder to the 16 year old of her age.

Kenzi wanted to run into one last store, and the three headed in. The Russian girl immediately jogged to some of the racks, while Bo browsed along the walls. "Here's what's left of the money, go try to find something," the woman told her sister.

None of the articles were really Lily's style, but she kept herself busy by shooting flirting glances to the sales clerk. The girl behind the counter didn't seem to know if they were directed to her, so the young succubus made her way towards her. Hiding halfway behind a rack of shirts, she motioned for the clerk's attention. "Can you tell me something?" Lily asked. The salesgirl eagerly walked from her position to help the teen. She had long, dirty blonde hair, and she wore a tight fitting shirt and jeans. Lily was getting increasingly hungry, and this girl was really close to becoming her snack.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Do you think this would look good on me?" Lily inquired seductively, holding up a random shirt and putting it up to herself, placing her other hand on the girl's arm. She sent a significant wave of charms into the clerk, who's eyes widened.

"Uh-yeah-It's really hot-Uh-" the girl stuttered stupidly. Her aura burned brighter as Lily traced circles on her forearm. "Good. Do you think you could ring this up for me?"

"Of course!" the salesgirl practically yelled, snatching the clothing from Lily's grip and skipping to the register. The young succubus gradually made her way to the counter, placing her folded arms on the surface. She leaned toward, her impressive chest in full view of the other girl, and the clerk couldn't help but stare at her cleavage.

Lily laughed musically, asking the girl in front of her, "So what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, Brock-no, Brooke! My name is Brooke," the girl said, stumbling on her words.

"It's really great to meet you Brooke," Lily stared intensely at her. Brooke finished ringing up the shirt, biting her lip. She clearly was trying not to ask the teen for the money she owed, so the young fae made it easier for her.

Grasping her arm once again, Lily sent a staggering flood of charms to the girl, who moaned faintly and almost fell over at the sensation. "Brooke, I don't have enough money left. Do you think you could take care of this one for me?" The succubus asked, taking on a cute yet sad expression.

"Anything you want," Brooke said breathlessly. Letting go of the salesgirl's arm so she could hand her the bag, the teen turned around to look where the other two women were at. She was surprised to find them both standing behind her, Bo with a disappointed look and Kenzi with a 'thats my girl' one.

Bo walked over and grabbed the bag aggressively from the clerk "I think we'll be going now," and steered Lily out the door. Brooke just waved bye them, dumbfounded and really upset that the super hot girl was leaving.

By the time they got to the parking lot, Bo was seething. "What the hell was that! I didn't tell you to steal!"

"Hey, it's better than me feeding off of her, which reminds me, oh yeah, I'm practically starving here!"

Bo remembered that the girl hadn't fed in over a week and rubbed her face with one hand, the other set on her hip. "Alright, we'll find someone for you to feed off of. Just, no more seducing the sales people or stealing, okay?"

"Okay," Lily gave her an adorable grin, knowing she had won this time.

Kenzi had been flicking her eyes between the sisters during their little argument, and thought it was time to release her own statement. "You know, you didn't have to lay it on so thick. Poor chick's gonna be hung up on you for weeks!" she said. She found it very impressed at the teen's ability to get whatever she wanted and willingness to do so, but it was a little scary at the same time.

"Who says I don't want her to be?" The girl said sneakily, and the three just laughed.

Bo's phone rang, and a text from Dyson popped up. It read, _We've got a new case, already stuck. Meet me at precinct, bring Lily.  
_  
The older fae was a little hesitant to bring her sister into a case already, but sent a text back, agreeing to meet him as soon as she could.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. My Internet was spazzing out so..yep. Review or PM me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated either of my stories in forever, sports have started to consume my every waking minute once again. But tonight I plan on chugging a giant mixture of diet iced tea and gatorade to finish writing chapter 2 of Baby New Years (my new story) and hopefully chapter 10. Reviews or PMs are amazing, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The darkness hit her before anything else did. The girl's eyes strained to see in the black, her hands reaching out into the air to help guide her along. The night encompassed the world around her, but she knew she was in the forest outside of the asylum. Her senses screamed danger as she continued on, and each time she touched a tree or another object her hands coiled back to her as if burned. The dark didn't let up as she walked for what felt like hours.

The girl's bare feet ached from the rough ground under her, but she could feel the texture changing. It became gravelly and flat, then sloped into a smooth, cold surface. She had reached the road, and began walking along it, praying that a car would pass by.

A sudden flash illuminated the asphalt in front of her, and she could hear brakes squeaking as a car rolled to a stop from behind. Her head swam from the bright lights blaring at her from the road. Staggering to the passenger side, she opened the door. An older man sat in the drivers seat, his thick eyebrows crumpled together in concern. "You need a ride?" He said cautiously, "It's a very long walk to the next town over."

The girl didn't say anything but sunk down into the seat, closing the door behind her. Her hands shook a little, and she could feel the man staring. "Drive," she said stiffly. He cleared his throat and took the car off of park, pulling his eyes away of her. Sensing she didn't want to talk right now, he occupied himself by drumming his fingers off the steering wheel.

The sound pounded in her ears, each hit of his finger sending a pulse of pain through her brain. She didn't mind it though, as it just reassured her that she was still alive and capable of feeling things. Sitting in the squishy leather seat, her thoughts began to flow back into her. She remembered escaping the facility, and killing the guards. Her stomach felt sick and her limbs were weak with fatigue. Every nerve in her body protested as she lifted a hand to rub her face tiredly. She shivered, the cold finally catching up to her. Her own stare shifted to her clothing. The ill-fitting, plain gray t-shirt and shorts covering her body were soaked in dried blood, a mixture of her own and of people at the asylum. Her arm throbbed at the place were she was stabbed by a guard's knife, raw but not bleeding. She wondered how the man driving didn't see or smell the gore on her.

_Maybe he just doesn't want to say anything,_ she guessed wistfully. The thought hardened in her brain, a reminder of where she had came from.

_Yeah right. He just doesn't care, nobody does. Why would he?_

* * *

Bo and Lily pulled into the parking lot of the precinct after dropping Kenzi off at the Dal. Entering the building, the younger fae took in her surroundings, not expecting a wolf-shifter like Dyson and a temperamental Valkyrie like Tamsin to work in such a domestic place. Dyson was sitting at his desk and Tamsin was by his side, reading some files over his shoulder. Hearing the click of heels on linoleum, the blonde turned around to find every stare in the room fixed on the two sisters. Lily was just as clueless as Bo, and they both seemed to have no idea the effect they were having on each presence within ogling distance.

Great, Tamsin thought, now there's two walking Viagras around to leave this place ruffled every time they bat an eyelash.

The succubi arrived at Dyson's desk, and Bo placed a hand on his shoulder to break his concentration on the case. She glanced the Valkyrie's way, smiling slightly before leaning in to say a hello to the man. Lily watched Tamsin's aura, snickering at it's brilliance. The blonde shot the girl a glare that clearly said 'shut up before I turn you into a human throw rug,' and the the younger succubus threw up her hands to signal she would leave it alone for now.

Dyson shuffled the papers on his desk, gathering the attention of the woman to him.

"There's been a couple disappearances of bodies lately from a local funeral home. Each one was male, early twenties to late thirties. We've already checked the footage on the video cameras and each corpse seems to leave at about 2 am."

"Wait," Bo said, "They seem to 'leave'? What does that mean?"

Dyson leaned back in his chair, a strange smile on his face. "That's the thing that's getting us. They appear to get up and walk right out of the rooms, and they even stop to grab their clothes. It's definitely some type of powerful fae, as the bodies were human, but I'm not sure which one. We could use you and Lily's help to get some answers out of the workers at the home."

"Sure thing," Bo said smiling, and Dyson lead the 3 others out of the station.

* * *

The funeral home was a quaint, cozy house situated in front of a forest a few miles outside of town. The woods behind the building were bright and cheery, giving the grounds a sense of false happiness while there were grievances being frequently exchanged indoors.

The four were met outside by the director, a middle-aged man with a waxy face and slicked-back hair. Tamsin was immediately on her guard, feeling something was off with him and his parlor. He breathed heavily through his nose, and was a close-talker, invading personal spaces each time he spoke. Dyson was the gentleman of the group, shaking the man's hand, leaving the 3 woman to eye the director suspiciously at a safe extent.

"I'm so glad you detectives are here," he said after Dyson introduced he and Tamsin, "And who are these two lovely ladies?" He directed his gaze toward Bo and Lily, strutting over to kiss their hands.

Bo intercepted his beeline for the younger girl and sacrificed her own hand to him, putting Lily between them protectively. "I'm Bo and this is my sister Lily. We're here to help the detectives," she smiled tightly. He kissed her hand graciously, his skin just as waxy and clammy as his face.

"Very good, very good." He had a catlike grin on his face and kept her hand in his before Tamsin said loudly, "So can you direct us to the crime scene?" breaking his focus on Bo just enough for her hand to slip away.

"Of course, of course. This way." He motioned for them to follow him, and they were lead to the basement of the house. It was brightly lit, yet still had a macabre feel. Starch white sheets covered shapes on tables alongside the walls, reflecting the light to cast an eerie glow on the room.

"You see, we have our own morgue. All the embalming takes place in here." The director had a creepy excitement on his face, and it just added to his disturbing personality.

"I see. Do you youself do all of the embalming?" Dyson asked.

"No, no we have a man for that. But he's been off on vacation for over two weeks now. He won't be back until next Wednesday actually."

"So how have you been holding funerals while he's been gone?" Tamsin asked skeptically.

"My dear, we can't just stop business for three weeks can we? No, I have another man come around when my regular isn't here."

"Are they the only only people who have access to this part of the building?" Dyson questioned.

"Just those two and I, and we each have our own key. There's a spare in my office, but it hasn't been used for years."

"Could anyone get the spare key easily?"

"No, I keep my office locked at all times. Besides, if someone wanted it, they just have to ask and state a valid reason, but no one ever has."

"Lets look around for awhile, see if anything comes up," Dyson offered.

The doors were thoroughly checked by each person, and Bo wished Kenzi was here, as this was one of her areas of expertise. Searching around the basement, nothing looked out of ordinary.

"When did you notice the bodies were missing?" Bo said, looking around at the many tables.

"Well, the other week I came down to check if the the place was tidied up, my regular cleans after himself but the other doesn't sometimes, and I noticed three bodies were missing. Since then, one has gone missing every night up until two days ago. All the doors and windows are locked before I leave for the night and are the same way when I get back in the morning, but they still seem to go missing."

"What was so special about two nights ago?" The blonde detective asked curiously.

"Nothing," the man said, "Other than we installed a new ventilation system down here. Nothing can come in anymore, or go out." The smile appeared back on his face.

"Hmm," Dyson murmured to himself, rubbing his chin. "Can you take us around back so we can survey the possible areas they went?"

"Sure, sure." The four were again being lead by the cryptic man, this time to the beautiful gardens around back. A roof-covered porch jutted from the house, and hanging baskets of flowers were swaying from the roof. Patches of bushes and plants sprung up from either sides of a small path trailing away from the porch, twisting around the grounds. A large fountain sprayed water calmly from the center of the yard, and benches sat in random spaces, offering rest to the mourning passerby.

"Pretty nice garden you've got for a funeral home," Tamsin said. "Why is that?"

The director smiled weirdly again, sending yet another wave of apprehension into her. "It's just something nice that should be done at each home. This 'Garden of Eden' creates a space for families to relax and let go of their sadness, at least for a little while. I enjoy creating love in a place where it's the hardest to find." With that, he turned and walked back to the house. "Let me know if you need anything. Bye now!" And vanished into the building.

"This place is really beautiful, and his mission is pretty great, but it's still all impossibly creepy if you ask me," Lily said quietly. The elder fae each nodded in silent agreement. The group searched around the grounds for another hour, but couldn't come up with anything. Everyone headed eagerly back to the cars, relieved to finally leave the place behind.

* * *

The four headed back to the Dal, the ones of age ready for some much needed drinks. Lily ran over to Kenzi's side, gushing about the eccentric and almost pedophile-like man they had met. Dyson sauntered over to recount the case details to Trick, and both Bo and Tamsin sat down at the bar with a beer.

"That was...interesting," Bo said laughing, "But I think you and Dyson could've handled the mean, scary creep for yourselves," she teased.

"He was more sinister than you think succulette. You notice the scar on his right arm?"

Bo just stared at her blankly.

"Didn't think so. It was from a scythe, and don't ask me how I know that. Not sure where he would've been caught up with one of those, but I'm sure we'll find out why soon enough."

"Wow, no wonder they made you the detective," Bo said with a smirk.

"You said it babe," Tamsin sighed, taking a long swig from her beer. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going home before your cluelessness starts to rub off on me."

"Can I come with?" Bo asked suddenly, not wanting Tamsin to leave her just yet. The blonde just stared at her oddly. "You know, to discuss the case."

"What do you know, everyone's favorite succu-gizer bunny would rather be with me than her obsessive cohorts."

"Well since the other option is listen to Kenzi rant about Dyson, or Lily about that man, I think I'll pick be latter choice for now." The detective shook her head, impressed that she was the one the succubus wanted to be with at the moment, but didn't say anything. She walked to the door to the Dal with Bo matching her steps beside her.

* * *

"Wow," Bo said for the second time in two hours, "I was expecting more empty and cold."

"Well I do love to prove people wrong. Come in I guess." Bo was lead into a small, yet beautiful apartment. It had a kitchen with an open layout seperated by a couch into a living room, the sofa facing away towards a nice-sized TV. A short hallway banked off of the far side of the kitchen, routing to what Bo assumed was either a torture chamber or Tamsin's bedroom.

"Here, start reading," the blonde said, handing Bo the files and walked over to the fridge. The brunette sat down on the surprisingly soft couch, savoring the scent of the Valkyrie all around her. Tamsin smiled when she saw Bo on her couch, looking quite relaxed, like the weight of the world wasn't bearing down on her at that exact second. She strolled back over to where the succubus was sitting, and handed her a glass of wine.

They read silently for hours, discussing details now and then. The quiet wasn't awkward, it just seemed normal. Neither of them knew how much time had passed until Bo started yawning every so often.

"It's getting pretty late. I guess we should cut our loses and quit for the night," Tamsin said tiredly, but Bo wasn't listening. "Bo you should go home, Kenzi will have my head if-"

Exhausted, the brunette had laid her head back against the cushions, blinking drowsily. Bo focused on the detective's voice when she spoke. The sound was music to her, it's business-like tone keeping her awake but subtle hints of gentleness caressing her mind at the same time. It reverberated through her ears, washing over her brain and instantly calming her. She didn't listen to the actual words, but watched the shape of her mouth when it spoke the phrases, her concentration on the individual sounds expressed by each letter. It was in these moments Bo knew that something major was bubbling up inside her for the other woman, not only lust, and she hoped it was the same way inside for Tamsin. She subconsciously reached for the Valkyrie's hand, stopping the blonde's speech mid-sentence.

Tamsin sighed, trying to get away from Bo's grip. When the succubus's hand didn't give, she settled for stroking her thumb across the smooth surface of the other woman's hand. She was slowly memorizing every part of Bo she could, even while she knew she shouldn't get so attached. Some of the only places she had yet to see were underneath the brunette's clothes, and it was tantilizing to wonder about if the position's had been switched in the truck that day. The thought caused her to blush and knock her out of her lascivious state for a moment, allowing time to clear her head.

"I already told you Bo. I've jeopardized whatever this shit-tuation thing we have going on here."

The brunette comprehended the words Tamsin had said after a few seconds, her focus lagging but still understanding. She sat up from the couch, staring intently into the blonde's eyes.

"What if I don't care," Bo eased forward slowly.

"What if I do?" the Valkyrie countered, a half-smile plastered on her face. Her heart squeezed almost painfully when Bo had said that, but didn't want to give in just yet.

Bo closed the distance and kissed the blonde hesitantly, checking to make sure it was okay. Tamsin had almost immediately kissed her back, sliding her tongue across Bo's lip. Access was granted, and she explored the regions of the other woman's tongue and inner mouth. Her hand cupped the succubus's face, stroking ever-so slightly down her jaw-line, the other on her waist. Bo's hands hovered around Tamsin's neck, pulling her closer.

Just as quickly as it started, it stopped. The blonde parted their lips and rested her forehead on the brunette's. Her breathing was a little heavy, and she had to stop before she got too far ahead of herself. Pulling Bo on top of her, the detective stretched out on the couch, the succubus's head resting on her chest. "Now sleep," she ordered, closing her eyes. Bo complied, slipping into a deep, comfortable sleep, loving the fact they were so close together.

* * *

"Get out," Tamsin said bluntly.

"What?" the succubus said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up from the couch. It was morning, and she was disoriented, her neck sore from the angle she slept on Tamsin's chest. The blonde's face was hovering over her, trying to use intimidation to get the other woman to leave.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me rephrase that, pretty please get out with a cherry on top?" she said with fake sweetness.

"How about pretty please with a valku-bitch on top?" Bo said seductively, pulling Tamsin onto her once again. She kissed her sweetly, and the detective relished the feeling. It took all of her strength to pull away again.

"There, have a good mid-morning snack? Now please leave, I have to get ready. Now's not the time to do your clingy thing."

"Can I watch you?" Bo said, knowing the answer would most likely be no, but still asking anyways.

Tamsin scrunched up her nose. "Sorry succubabe. I like to shower in peace."

"Alright," Bo said, truly disappointed to be leaving. She waved to the Valkyrie, who returned it with a short nod. Bo shook her head, and stepped out of Tamsin's apartment. As she was walking away from the door, her phone rang. She answered, hearing Kenzi's frantic voice on the other end.

"Yo Bobo? Yeah I think we have a situation down here. I feel like someone's getting killed upstairs right now."

* * *

**PS: I saw that this story has over 3,000 views, and I don't know about any of you but holy tits! That's amazing to me...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What do you mean someone's getting killed?" Bo asked, her phone pressed firmly to her ear.

"I mean, I think your succu-sister is about to get her ass succu-busted for her own sexcapades. Seriously, I think the police are gonna be on their way if you don't put a stop to this."

Bo had an incredulous look on her face. "She took someone home last night?"

"Yeah, she really looked like she needed a good feed. Girl's hunger was practically eating her alive she said. So, I recommended her to a big, dark, and sexylicious guy at the Dal. I think you can fill in the rest of the blanks."

"Oh god. I'll be there soon."

"You might want to hurry bestie. They're kind in your bed." The russian girl hung up, leaving Bo to rush home.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind Bo, Tamsin let out the huge breath of air she had been holding in since they had woken up this morning. Drifting back into consciousness, her eyes had opened to the succubus dozing on top of her. The woman's cheek rested on her chest, and the heat from her face radiated onto the detective's skin, making it unbearably sticky. She quickly slid from underneath the sleeping brunette, about to hyperventilate because she had just caught herself cuddling, plus the fact that it was with Bo didn't make it any better. It scared her to no end that she had woken up next to the other woman, one because she didn't 'do' cuddling, and two because it showed her desire for Bo.

All the barriers the blonde had built up to keep out those weak feelings, feelings that emerged whenever she saw Bo, were about to be smashed to bits. Her affection towards the succubus was now apparent, but maybe she could still salvage something from the ruins of those walls to protect Bo from her.

The question is, Tamsin thought sullenly, do I really want to?

"Of course I do," the woman said out loud, trying to persuade herself. It didn't work, and she flopped back down onto the couch, and her conflicted thoughts flitted erratically around her mind, going from Bo to cuddling to the case. Groaning softly, she thought about what life was going to have in store for her today.

* * *

Bo entered the house, bursting through the front door breathless. She expected to be hearing the worst, but as she listened, it was total silence. Kenzi was sitting on the couch, two pillows covering each side of her head, trying to block out the currently absent noise. Bo walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her focus on the floor, and the girl looked up at her. Removing the objects from her ears, she realized there were no more sounds being produced from upstairs.

"Sorry, I guess I was concentrating so much on my happy place that I didn't notice they stopped," Kenzi murmured sheepishly. Bo sat down beside her and smiled.

"What did your happy place include exactly?" The succubus asked. She was glad she had just missed the sounds coming from her room, and now she had some time to kill before Lily came down to explain herself.

"Well, fountains of alcohol, a forever shopping spree, never-ending happy hour, a bounce house, lifetime supply of candy underwear...stuff like that," she giggled.

"How about unlimited access to a certain wolfman to help you with that underwear?" Bo asked slyly, almost reading Kenzi's mind. The Russian girl looked apprehensive about Bo's statement at first but when she saw the big smile on her best friend's face, she couldn't conceal her excitement any longer.

"Ooh you but your sweet, sweet succubus ass yes," she squealed. "At first I was afraid because the wolf junk was a no-no, but..." She became serious again, looking questioningly into Bo's eyes to calculate her reaction.

The woman just laughed, happy that her bestie had finally found someone again and was probably durable enough for the girl's tastes. "You don't have to worry Kenz, Dyson and I are over. I'll always love him, but as a brother and friend. You've got the green light from me."

"Good, because that's gonna make it 10 times better when-" Kenzi was interrupted by a loud clomping coming down the stairs, and both woman turned their heads to see a muscular, dark-haired man come through the doorway. His handsome features were plagued with painful surprise and embarrassment as he watched the two woman stare at him from the couch. Coughing awkwardly, he kept his head down as he started to let himself out. Before he reached the door, Kenzi took the opportunity to humiliate him further.

"Thanks for swinging by sexy-face. Oh, and don't worry, your voice should come back in a few hours. Plus, concussions don't last forever! Take care now, bye-bye then."

The man gave her a dirty look before exiting the shack. Bo started cracking up at the ridiculous notions Kenzi had suggested, when Lily came down the stairs from Bo's room and silenced her laughs. The girl wore one of her sister's kimonos, and she was clearly trying not to do the walk of shame. Casually strolling to the kitchen, she attempted to make light conversation to save herself a bit.

"Good morning. Isn't it just, a great day? We should go do something!" She stalled, trying to steer the attention away from the gigantic elephant in the room.

"Oh, I'm afraid you already did 'do' something sweet pea," Bo said lightly, stalking her way towards her sister. "And his name was tall, dark and handsome." Her tone wasn't totally accusatory, but it wasn't exactly happy either.

"Uh...well I..." Lily tripped over her words, searching unsuccessfully for a valid reason why she didn't consult Bo first before feeding. "I was just, really hungry, and he seemed strong! So, I fed...and he didn't die or go into a coma so it's all good, right?"

"He might be a little sore though..." Kenzi added from her position on the sofa.

Bo cornered Lily, and she angled herself so she was looking right into her sisters eyes and the girl couldn't wiggle herself away. "You should've come to me first. It could've gone wrong, and I wouldn't have been there to help. You could've gotten yourself hurt, not to mention you could've killed him!" Lily looked at her like a kicked puppy, and Bo immediately felt awful for saying that to her. Pulling the girl into a hug, she rested her chin on the top the younger fae's head. "I trust you to make the right decisions, but I need you to trust me too. Promise me you'll at least try let me know when you plan to feed next time?"

Lily pushed the woman away to arm's length to stare into her eyes sincerely. "I promise." Giving each other the classic McCorrigan smile, they parted to get ready for the day ahead. Dyson had texted Bo on her way over to meet him and Tamsin at the precinct that morning before they headed back to the house, and it was getting late.

"Should I be worried about what I'm going to find in my room? We need to get ready to leave soon, but I need to know if there's a war-zone up there first," the older fae asked suspiciously, stirring her coffee slowly while eyeing up her sister.

The young succubus smiled guiltily, reaching down to grab a dustpan and little broom. Holding them out to the brunette, she said, "Here. You might need these."

Rolling her eyes, Bo plucked the the items from the girls grip, grumbling as she headed up the stairs. "You really need to get your own room..."

* * *

Later that morning, Bo and Lily arrived at the precinct, again stupefying almost the entire station. This time around, the magic spell expanded to include Tamsin, who couldn't keep her mind off of the brunette. Dyson noticed the change in her attitude as they stood around the blonde's file-covered desk, and he decided to pursue it further.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, pulling her away from the desk and the other woman, "You seem unfocused. If you don't want to go back to the funeral home, that's fine."

The blonde took the man's concern as pity, and she gazed at him angrily. "I'm not the one you should be worrying about. Those baby fae over there are probably walking danger magnets, and I'm pretty sure we're dealing with something more serious than the standard nutcase with a fetish toward flowers and dead people."

She took long strides back to her seat, and collected the files from the women, rudely interrupting their reading. "It's time to go back to Creepers' r 'us and bust this guy's ass."

"What, he gives you the heebie-jeebies?" Bo poked at her.

Walking ahead of the rest of the group, the Valkyrie lead them out into the parking lot. "You have no idea succubabe," she sighed heavily. "You have no idea."

* * *

Pulling into their destination once again, the group entered the grounds with a little more confidence as last time. Knowing what to expect, they waited for the director to come and meet them outside to escort them in, but he didn't show himself. Not sure of what to do now, the four started around back to examine the grounds for the second time.

The garden looked as chipper as ever, and each person went off on their own to walk sound the premises. Sitting down at one of the benches, Lily leaned her back against the cool wood, a tired headache forming in her brain. She obviously didn't get much sleep the night before, and it was effecting her ability to concentrate. Her eyes closed and her face tilted back some, she took in a deep breath, flushing out her sinuses with the soft and sweet smell of flowers and other plants. In between the fragrant scents, however, there was an individual smell that she couldn't put her finger on. It had a musty, old feeling, but it seemed fresh and mysterious at the same time. Sniffing deeply again and opening her eyes, she could tell it was coming from the back of the garden. Making her way around the path, she came upon the beginning of the woods. The trees thickened in density as she looked farther back into the forest, and the smell became more repugnant as she stepped off the trail into the brush.

"Hey guys?" she called to the others, "You might want to come check this out." The older fae heard her call and made their way to the trees to find Lily standing off the path, staring into the forest with her nose wrinkled and eyebrows furrowed.

"It reeks of death around here!" She exclaimed once they joined her. She had recognized that scent as soon as she reached the edge of the garden, and it put her on high alert almost immediately.

"Yeah I smell it too," Dyson sighed. "At first thought it was just the house, but it's stronger out here." Taking the lead into the trees, he motioned them to follow him. Tamsin and Lily followed close behind, while Bo took up the rear, grumbling about there always having to be hiking.

The brush thickened underfoot as they crunched their way farther into the woods. The forest lost it's cheery appeal while the light overhead dimmed as the trees became closer together. The chirp of birds and insects also dramatically decreased, and soon all that was left was the sound of their footsteps and the wind in the leaves. After walking about a half-mile deep, the group stumbled upon a small, rickety shack. Standing only a few inches taller and wider than Dyson, the shed consisted of planks of decaying wood to hold it together and a skinny, equally rotten door latched on by rusty hinges. It leaned against an outcropping of rocks jutting out from a short yet steeply sloping hill. Ferns and vines surrounded the outer walls of the shanty, but the door was strangely untouched by plants.

Dyson again took the gentleman's initiative to open the door first, revealing a gaping hole in the floor where dirt should have been. The fae looked around at one another, not surprised that there was indeed something darker to the grounds.

"So who wants to go first?" Bo said, shrugging her shoulders.

Tamsin was tired of playing follow-the-leader with Dyson, so before he could lower himself into the hole, she strutted over and dangled her legs into the darkness, trying to get a feel for something. Her feet touched ground, and she dropped into the tiny cave. Turning on her flashlight, she saw a corridor twist away from the hole, offering more passages.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Her voice rang up to the others and echoed around the hole. Dyson was the next to follow, and he helped down both Bo and Lily, one after the other, carefully holding each by their waist until their feet were firmly set on the ground.

Rolling her eyes at the man, his gumption to always be the hero was starting to sicken her, the blonde said, "This way," and beckoned the others to follow her. Rounding the corner came a cleared space and 3 openings in the dirt ahead, each tunnel seeming to get gradually wider.

"So this is the part where we split up," Tamsin said, turning around to face the others. "I'll take the one on the right I guess."

"Are you sure we should separate?" Dyson asked cautiously, not concerned for his safety, but for the sisters beside him. The smell of death was almost unbearable down there, and his wolf-senses told him something was definitely not right deeper into the hole.

The Valkyrie tilted her head and smiled sourly. "Fine. Then i'll take Bo and you take Lily. We can circle around again to the middle one if we have to."

Grabbing Bo's wrist tightly, Tamsin pulled her into the first tunnel. "Come on hotpants."

Dyson looked over at Lily, and she looked back at him with big eyes. Shrugging his shoulders and smiling, he said, "This way," and led her into the tunnel on the left.

* * *

Bo and Tamsin continued into depths of the tunnel. The brunette physically deflated when the blonde let go of her wrist, but settled for walking very close to her instead. The walls were made of sod, giving off a warm and earthy scent. Suddenly, they seemed to condense around the two women, squeezing them closer together. Abruptly, they dissolved off into a large cavern. The ceiling was high and every wall was made of tunnel openings, side by side all the way around the circular room. As they entered into the cavern, the darkness was cut only by the beams of the flashlight, and shadows cascaded over surface.

"Well. This is the perfect place to hide dead bodies, It's a freaking maze," Tamsin sighed, separating herself from Bo to walk along part of the wall. "Which one first?"

But the succubus didn't hear her, as she was currently sprinting into one of the openings in the far side of the chamber. "Lily!" she screamed, heading full speed into the darkness.

"Bo, what the fuck are you doing!" Tamsin chased after her, catching up to her and grabbing her by the waist with both hands. Spinning her around, she stared into the woman's wild eyes.

"She's in trouble, can't you hear her screaming?!" The brunette cried, struggling to get out of the detective's grasp.

All the blonde heard was the sound of their heavy breathing. "No, Bo there's nothing! Lily's with Dyson, he'll keep her safe! Stop!" The succubus gave one last flail of her limbs before collapsing into tears in Tamsin's arms. It was true, the phantom screeches bouncing off the walls weren't there anymore.

The Valkyrie awkwardly held the woman close, unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry, I just, I heard her," Bo sniffled onto Tamsin's shirt, "It sounded like Lily screaming to me, needing me to help her, she sounded like she was in so much pain..." The detective's heart melted at the brunette's sadness, and she wrapped her arms tighter around her.

"It's okay, everything's okay. I didn't hear anything. She's fine." The succubus stopped sobbing, and stepped back from Tamsin's embrace.

"Thanks," she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"No problem succulette. Let's go find the bastard who decided to fuck with the wrong fae." She grabbed Bo's hand and intertwined their fingers, both to make sure she didn't run away again and to steady herself incase she heard anything pertaining to her.

Again treading deeper into the maze, they observed a glow coming from the other end of the tunnel. Cautiously putting Bo behind her, the blonde stepped out of the opening, calculating the scene in front of her.

A gasp escaped from the woman behind her as they gazed at the scene in the cavern before them. Bodies were strewn across the dirt floor, and the detective recognized them as the corpses missing from the morgue. In the middle of it all was a giant, grotesque being. The thing was almost transparent, it's body shimmering. It faced away from them, and it's back was covered in spikes and rough patches of skin, and it's skinny arms ended in claws. It's lower body trailed off into waves of blue instead of legs, and it floated in the air. The hunch in it's neck shielded it's features from the two woman, but Bo could tell if the creature turned around to them, it wouldn't be pretty. The glow was coming from it's body, illuminating the cavern with bright blue light.

"Shit. It's a vetala," Tamsin whispered into the brunette's ear.

"What's that?"

"A demon that steals bodies to walk around in and cause all kinds of trouble basically. They usually live in India, but I guess this one found it's way here. These things can be serious bad news."

"How do we get rid of it?" Bo asked, the hair on the back of her neck rising as the thing convulsed, shaking it's head aggressively, distracted by one of the corpses on the ground and not noticing them.

"The only way to cast them out for good is by funerary rites for the bodies they inhabit, but as you can see, we're kind of limited of what we can do right now. The next best thing is to chant good-hearted mantras to drive the bastard away for the time being-"

"BO!" A voice roared through the cavern, causing the vetala to hiss and both woman's breath to hitch in their throats. Dyson burst into the cave on the opposite side from Bo and Tamsin, clearly shaken up. Lily followed him, almost crashing into the man from behind as he came to a sudden halt. His eyes flitted over to the two women, confused that Bo wasn't writhing in pain like he heard. His glare then traveled up to the demon, and he cursed to himself.

The thing screeched, violently shaking the dirt walls, pissed off at the intruders in it's lair. Levitating quickly over to Dyson and Lily, it tried to slice them with it's long talons. The two rolled away just in time, Dyson running over to the two women. Checking to make sure they were okay, he grabbed Bo's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Go! Me and Tamsin can handle this, take Lily and-"

He was cut off by a shriek from behind him. Letting the succubus go, all three adults turned to witness the sight of the vetala cornering the young fae on the wall, almost enveloping her in it's body. Devilish whispers came from the creature's core, multiple voices overlapping one another, holding the girl in a trance. She was weeping hysterically, her face blanketed with hot tears.

"What's it doing?" Bo asked angrily.

"He's talking to her inside of her mind, we need to stop it before he really does some damage," Tamsin replied. Bo unsheathed her knife, but the blonde just shook her head. "That won't work, just try to distract it so we can get her away."

The three spread out, each taking a side of the thing, Bo on it's far right side, Tamsin on it's left and Dyson in the center. The ungodly voices continued their chants, making the terror flood onto Lily's features and weakening her mindset.

"Hey asshole!" Tamsin yelled, catching the vetala's attention. She kneeled down to one of the bodies, taking out one of her concealed knives from her jacket and lifted it above her head, pretending to going to stab it in the chest. The creature howled at the sight of one of it's corpses about be defiled, leaving just enough time for Bo to roll into the surface of the thing and grab Lily from it's clutches. The demon's body was cold and evil, but the woman paid no mind to the feeling of it on her skin.

Dragging the younger succubus away from the vetala, she tried to stop the girl's screams. "Bo! You told me I wasn't evil, but you lied! He told me everything, I was born to kill when I feed. He showed me the real me, the monster inside. Who I am," she cried, the tears steadily streaming down her face.

"It's okay Bo, it's just what they do, manipulate what someone fears of loves the most, she'll be fine," Dyson said. "Let's get her out of here." Picking up the girl, his arms under her back and crook of her knees, he ran into one of the corridors. She curled up into his chest, sniffling and mumbling.

Bo looked back at Tamsin, who was staring down the monster to Dyson and Lily's retreating form, her thoughts conflicted. Tamsin caught her gaze and gave her a confident grin. "Don't worry succubabe. I got this." The succubus finally made her decision, jogging off into the tunnel, away from the valkyrie.

"Alright let's get this party started." Tamsin said smugly, crouching into a defensive stance. But instead of coming up with a snide mantra to throw at the vetala, her mind came up blank.

Shit, she cursed internally as the creature charged into her, her body slamming into the wall. Being a Valkyrie, she wasn't one for good-minding thoughts, and being under so much pressure made it even tougher to create one. The blonde felt her conscious slipping into the creature's control, it's mental tentacles searching the far corners of her brain to find a weakness.

It found it's target, and Tamsin physically tensed at the sound of Bo's voice echoing through her mind. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out some of the stimulation, but a vision of Bo appeared vividly in her mind, making it worse.

"Come on Tamsin, I know you want to. I love you Tamsin, stay with me forever." The vision changed from Bo begging on her knees to the two of them having sex. The succubus was rubbing herself up and down the detective, moans eliciting from both woman. The sight sickened and aroused her at the same time, knowing it wasn't real but still possible. Her own conscious trickled back into her mind a little, letting her grasp more control on her thoughts.

Tamsin used these graphic images to come up with her mantra. Forcing her eyes to open, she glared up into the vetala's glowing blue eyes. She concentrated on Bo's touch, her eyes, her smile. "I love her. You will never change that. I love her." She repeated the phrase over and over, causing the vetala to back off of her screaming. It screeched once more before evaporating into thin air. The blonde stood up slowly, massaging her temples. The enormity of what she had chanted to the creature scared her, but was true. Stumbling her way into the dark to find her flashlight and regroup the others, she knew there was yet another shit-storm waiting for her outside of the hole. She sighed, wishing she was just back in her bed, alone.

* * *

**PS: I was on YouTube the other day looking for random songs, and I stumbled upon Disgusting by Kesha and it's weirdly perfect to describe how Tamsin feels about Bo right now! I just can't handle it, look it up!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I apologize for not updating, I'm awful I know. I also didn't proofread, so I'm sorry for any mistakes... Enjoy I guess! :)**

* * *

Lauren felt the breath down her neck, but it wasn't the physical type. It was cold, overbearing, and mentally unhinging, causing her to glance over her shoulder almost every counting second of the day. Every thump, every scream, every click of heels made her a terrified wreck, because the breath was expelled by the corporation.

When Taft was killed, it was Lauren who took over the compound, but she wasn't the leader behind it all. Taft had made himself appear all-powerful, but he was just a single pawn on the board. An unknown entity controlled the facility, and many others like it. The being watched over everything, not by itself but by others within the compounds, and all reports and experiments were governed by it.

The other scientists she worked with kept a professional distance with one another, but the doctor knew it wasn't just because of their personalities. The environment the work took place in was intimidating, and hushed tones and unspoken phrases were all that should apparently be required under the being's dominion.

Lauren had no reason to fear the entity until experiment 124 had escaped. But instead of the severe repercussions she expected, nothing happened. She wasn't killed, she wasn't kicked out, nor was she even scolded. But she did feel the grip on her freedoms tighten. Everywhere she went, there were guards with her but not for her protection. The other doctors avoided her at all costs now, and she was alone most of the time outside of her work. Her reports were now required to have in-depth details about everything, from the lighting to the patients eye color to the pencil she used in her heat and silent threat from the unknown leader was enough to drive her insane.

Sitting at her desk, finally alone, it was plainly obvious she could not continue on like this. Her fingers felt numb and her eyes were puffy with exhaustion. Workloads had doubled since the girl fled, and since the patients put in her care were getting increasingly violent, she had to become increasingly harsh. The humane side in her was disgusted at the experiments, but the scientist within was always hungering for more answers.

Nothing was the same since the breakout, but she didn't care. The loving look in her eyes was gone, as was the gentleness she used while with her experiments. Her caring nature was pushed to the back of her mind as a new Dr. Lewis shined through the cracks. But this facade was only a ruse to shield the internal conflict raging inside.

It was still unclear to her why she had let the girl escape, why she had just watched in awe, or why she had planned for her to get away. The feelings that came with the memories of the teenager's face brought on staggering waves of regret and confusion, and she was constantly slipping into periods of deep thought. The idea of the girl leading a regular life frequently visited the woman's mind, keeping her sane and love-filled side weak but alive.

The girl had been Lauren's greatest success, but she couldn't tell anyone. The conclusion on her report of the escapee was one full of lies, stating she was 'mentally ill' and 'will not survive very long on her own.' The doctor convinced the others that the girl would quickly die in the woods, and there was no reason to worry. The woman knew the risk of her lies being discovered, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that the girl wasn't coming back, and that fact sent a tiny trickle of warmth through her freezing heart. For a fleeting moment, a genuine smile could be seen on the woman's features before returning to their normal stoic tendency.

* * *

"...your setup is wrong. Your swing would be more effective if you tuck in your arms and jab with shorter strikes."

"Tamsin's jaw seemed to find it quite effective I thought."

"Ha-ha. Now tuck in your hands, you're opening up to your opponent if you don't."

After the previous day's vetala attack, Bo thought it best that after the effects of self-doubt wore off, Lily would learn how to properly defend herself, at least for her own peace of mind. The pained screams of the girl scared her to no end, and her dreams that night were plagued with Lily's whimpers that had continued on their way back to the Dal, to the shack, and into the early hours of the morning. She had to brace herself when the girl came down the stairs that morning, still expecting her to accuse the brunette of lying to her and repeating her belief in her internal evil. The sound of Lily's sleepy, normal voice asking for some cereal was enough to send Bo over the edge into tears, and she was sure the teen could still feel the pain of the woman's too-tight hug around her waist.

All afternoon, the older succubus had tried to help her sister with her fighting, but it wasn't going exactly as planned. Bo wasn't an expert on self-defense, but she could still get her point across if the girl would just stop showing off. She was considerably stronger and faster than her sister and seemed promising in the fighting department, but it was a hassle to keep reminding Lily that they weren't competing.

The younger fae was constantly getting ahead of herself, biting more off than she could chew. They already succeeded in putting a sizable hole in the older woman's bedroom floor after a failed attempt with the barbells, so for now they were focusing on boxing.

Lily tried to situate herself comfortably while Bo looked around at their setup, deciding weapons would be their next lesson. "You do that, and I'll be right back, I'm going to get some more stuff."

"Okay," the girl rolled her eyes. She already knew how to fight, and Bo's exercise regimen was quickly getting old, even if they were only on the first day.

Shaking her sore arms, Lily fixed her stance at the dummy before hitting it with all of her might. She immediately regretted it, as shooting pain seared up the right side of her torso and back, and she dropped to her knees clutching her ribs. Her eyes screwed shut and she let out a breathy exhale, trying to make the painful sensation go away before Bo came back. She told her sister almost everything about her experience with the vetala, but excluded the fact that it had succeeded in injuring some of her ribs in the process.

_"So what all did it tell you?"_

Lily sighed, visibly tensing at the memory of the creature around her body. Bo reached for her hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze. "It showed me visions of the asylum, visions of past...murders I've committed," her lungs constricted at the word 'murder' but she continued on,"and it showed me future things I could do. It told me you lied, that I was in fact evil, and that I belonged in hell. It said I'm a demon, a devil, an evil harlot that can't be forgiven, can't be cleaned from the blood on my hands. No one wants me, you don't want me, my family doesn't want me, no one. I deserve to be cast away. I deserve to die." The tears were falling heavily down both of their faces, and Bo took Lily in a tight embrace from her position on the couch.

"It's okay, I promise you none of that is true. I will always be here for you."

The younger fae grimaced as the brunette's arms grazed her bruised side, but she refused to show the pain. Bo was already in over her head, and she didn't need to worry about something as petty as some sore bones.

But it was now obvious that it wasn't just a bruise, and the teen felt the pain getting worse and worse as the day went on.

Bo's head popped back into the room, catching the girl off-guard. "I'm gonna head to the Dal really quick, I need to see if Trick has another katana we could use."

"Sounds great," Lily wheezed, quickly rising to her feet like nothing was wrong. Her sister smiled brightly and exited, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

Lily's tank-top hid the growing mark, and she was glad that Bo had left so she could finally take off the restricting fabric. Throwing it aside, she shook her head once and smoothed out her ponytail, sizing up the dummy before punching it once again.

* * *

Tamsin pulled up at the house, still wondering what the fuck she was doing there. She again showed up at Bo's place uninvited, without a true reason for being there. The detective sat in the idling truck, contemplating whether she should go in or not.

_"I love her. You will never change that. I love her."_

The realization of what she had uttered to the vetala was still fluttering around in her mind like a crazed bat, making her dizzy whenever she thoughts about it. It wasn't untrue, but it blew her mind to admit it. The walls that took centuries to build had just magically disappeared when she was with Bo, and it all just felt too real.

Throughout her many lifetimes, the blonde had before encountered a vetala here and there. She knew how they worked, dampening the fire in a warriors eyes by casting thoughts of doubt or fear into their mind, not unlike a Valkryie. Only difference was they used visions of what someone loves the most or hates the most and turns that against them. The detective had before felt the full wrath of a vetala, when she was young and a strong Valkyrie. The most unnerving part was that she was actually _in_ full valk-mode when it happened, but it didn't stop the creature from placing visions of weakness into her mind. Back then it was thoughts of being taken down by an unworthy opponent or betraying the sisterhood. Now, it was Bo, and only Bo.

Tamsin sighed, rubbing her eyelids and resting her head back into the headrest. Even now, with her lifetimes of experience, she still couldn't figure out whether the vision of Bo brought on by the vetala was her greatest nightmare, or her greatest desire.

Sucking in a breath and gathering her thoughts, she popped the latch on the truck door and slid out of the vehicle. Slowly strolling up to the shack, she thought about what she was going to say. She did actually have to discuss another case with Bo, but it could've waited until that evening.

Everyone was worried about the younger fae after the incident and they had planned to meet at the Dal to catch up, but truth be told, Tamsin also wanted to see Lily for herself.

The blonde walked up to the shack and knocked on the door timidly. No one answered, so she knocked again, hitting the door with her fist with less caution. When there was no response yet again, she tried the knob and was not surprised when it turned in her hand.

Opening the door, she stepped into the house and looked around. It was silent except for an incessant pounding coming from up the stairs. At first, Tamsin was reluctant to climb the steps incase of what she found, but headed up after she heard a grunt of effort instead of pleasure.

Standing erect in the middle of Bo's room was a boxing dummy, and a sweaty Lily was punching it relentlessly. The bed had been shoved against the far wall, and weights and weapons were spread on the floor around it. Lily didn't seem to notice Tamsin had let herself in, and the detective was grateful for that.

She was busy taking in the sight of the girl in front of her, and it was impossible to keep her stare away. The young succubus's skin gleamed with sweat and her sports bra looked soaked through, but this didn't compare with what she was wearing on her lower body. A pair of skimpy, black spandex shorts hugged her perfectly round ass and muscular thighs in all the right places, and Tamsin couldn't help but wonder how Bo would look in them if they looked this good on her sister.

Lily sensed she wasn't alone, so she turned and stole a glance at the ogling detective, laughing quietly before facing the dummy again. She punched him some more, letting the woman have her fill before her own curiosity got the best of her.

"Like what you see or just enjoying the view?" The younger fae asked, looking over her shoulder and smirking at the Valkyrie, who looked like she had just been caught doing something bad. Tearing her gaze away from the succubus's body, the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but neither. Where's Bo."

"She went to ask Trick for another katana."

Tamsin smirked. "Scary." She folded her arms across her chest and looked around at the room. Awkward silence blanketed the room, and the girl stopped hitting the dummy to look at the blonde. Her weight was rested on her right leg and she was angled away from the valkyrie, trying to hide the spreading bruise on her side.

"Can I help you?" Lily said with her eyebrows scrunched, reminding the detective of the day her and Bo shared the bathtub, causing a slight blush to rise in her neck.

"No, just wanted to talk to Bo about a new case. But, I think I'll just leave you two alone," she motioned to the younger succubus and the dummy and started to head to the door.

"Wait," the girl said suddenly, "Can you show me how to block body shots? Bo, is, kind of rusty..."

Tamsin smirked and looked down. "Fine. Only because your sister can't do shit for herself." Shedding her jacket, she stepped towards Lily with her hands curled loosely in front of her face. "Now when I throw the hook, you drop your elbow and twist your back so I hit your arm, got it?"

"Got it," the younger fae grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

The blonde took a couple easy swings, and the girl blocked them effortlessly. Impressed by her skill, Tamsin upped the ante, adding in a few power jabs and straights directed to her face. They sparred almost calmly, quickening the pace but still able to judge what the other's next move would be. Lily dodged Tamsin's punches with ease, until the blonde took her by surprise and faked a shot to her face while she hit the girl squarely on her right side.

Falling to the ground, Lily grabbed at her ribs, making incoherent noises. Tamsin's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees beside her. The girl rolled on her side away from the woman, again trying to shield the giant mark from her.

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to-" the blonde had turned the teen onto her back to see what was wrong and she gasped inaudibly at the bruise on Lily's side. A deep purple and black, it stretched from the ending of her ribcage up underneath her sports bra, the whole width of her side. "What the hell did you do?" She asked her incredulously.

"That fucking thing chucked me against the wall harder than I thought. I'll be fine, it just hurts," the teen said between strained breaths. She was unable to take complete lungfuls of air, and she started to feel light-headed.

"Here, let me see," Tamsin said, gently pressing the girls side.

At the sensation of the pressure on the bruise, Lily vision narrowed into a tunnel and the blonde's voice sounded as if they were underwater. Waves of pain washed over her brain, and she threw her head back against the floor and gnashed her teeth. She couldn't focus on anything clearly, but she could strangely see a shadow figure behind her on the wall. It was dark and blurry and in the shape of a man. Lily turned her head a little because her sight was currently upside down, and as the pain subsided a little, she could faintly see the outline of a walking stick.

"Lily!" A voice shattered her concentration on the shape and she flicked her eyes back to Tamsin. The woman looked worried as she ran a hand over her tired face, and she knew Lily was in fact not at all okay.

"You obviously have a broken rib, if not a couple. You need to heal. I'm calling Bo." She reached for her phone by her jacket, but she felt a tug on her other arm. Turning around, Lily's pleading eyes met hers while she held on to the detective's wrist.

"Please, don't call Bo. It's not a big deal, but I just need to find someone to feed off of...Can you help me?" Lily spoke with strangled speech and was clearly in a lot of pain.

Tamsin struggled with herself internally, but eventually brought the teen to her feet. Laughed tightly, she put her jacket back on while Lily steadied herself.

"Come on little succulette. It's time I introduce you to the dark," she sighed, ushering Lily out of the room, after she found some decent clothes, and out to her truck. She knew that the others were probably going to blow a gasket when they found out where she had taken Lily, especially the ever-protective Bo, but she let the thoughts of an angry succubus run through her mind devilishly. The corners of her mouth pulled up into a smile as she started the engine to the truck while a single, final statement flitted through her head.

_Bo is totally going to kill me._

And she peeled away from the curb, tires squealing and motor roaring.

* * *

**PS: T- 2 days until Rizzoli & Isles! So excited**

**PPS: I love spandex, so I just felt like it was needed in this chapter ;)**


End file.
